


Brutal Brothers

by larryent



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Harry, Criminal Liam, Criminal Niall, Criminal Zayn, Crossdressing Louis, Drugs, Gay, Guns, LGBT, Louis-centric, M/M, Multi, Murder, No Smut, Nouis, Polyamory, Soulmates, Violence, larry - Freeform, lilo, one direction - Freeform, or should i say boysxboys?, zianourry - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 51
Words: 35,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryent/pseuds/larryent
Summary: In the year 2417, people have evolved to have dreams about their soul mates. Just little flashes.Louis Tomlinson is a boy who loves to wear skirts and dresses,  has dreams about four boys, with green, blue, and brown and another one with brown eyes. Soon it's all he can think about, the boys are never off his mind. What he doesn't know is that his soulmates are the worlds most dangerous criminals - four brothers who have been wanted by the police for years - that are definitely the people his mother has warned him about when he was a young boy.THIS HAS NOT BEEN EDITED; THERE WILL BE TYPOS larryent september 2016





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is a crime fic you could say, even though it is in 2417 there wont be any new technology. have fun :)

Louis groaned flipping over to the other side of his bed and shut his alarm off. He forced his eyes open and looked up to the ceiling, his birthday was tomorrow. Which meant that his mother would be staying at his house for the whole day. He pushed the covers off his body and sighed before getting out of bed only in his black laced panties and a sweater. Louis walked towards his bathroom, he turned on the water and stepped in after getting undressed.

Louis stepped out of the shower, shivering from the cold breeze coming from his window. Wrapping the towel around his small body, he walked towards his closet. After taking out his work uniform and undergarments, Louis got dressed. He checked in the mirror one last time, deciding it would be best to bring his coat and an extra sweater, it was winter after all before heading out of the front door. Louis skipped to his car and began his journey to the bookstore he worked at. It was one of his most favourite places in the world, right next to the beach and the mall. Louis smiled happily seeing the bookstore come up to view, he parked his car and ran up to his boss, Mary-Anne. She was a small and old lady, she was one of the kindest people Louis knew. Louis tapped her lightly on the shoulder after seeing her having difficultly opening the large door.

"May I?"

Mary-Anne nodded smiling at the helpful boy in front of her, "Yes please."

Louis pushed the door open and held it for Mary-Anne. She walked in and thanked him before going to her office. Louis took a deep breath before walking to the back of the store taking off his coat and rolled out one of the many carts holding dozens of books waiting to be put onto the shelves and tables. Louis hummed lightly to himself and started placing the books in the correct spots, with an occasional customer asking him a question.

Louis waved goodbye to Mary-Anne before rushing out the door. He wouldn't be back tomorrow because he requested a day off, it was his birthday of course. He ran to his car desperate to escape the cold. Louis immediately turned up the heat and rubbed his hands together, after he was comfortable and warm enough, he started driving home. He gave into his temptations and stopped by at the bakery, buying a slice of cake for himself. Finally reaching home, Louis unlocked the door and took off his shoes and coat, after shaking off the little bit of snow. He flipped on the light switch and jumped at the shouting.

"Happy early birthday!"

Louis screamed out of pure shock and fear. He looked up and saw all his friends and a few of his family members. His mother walked up to him and took him into her arms, hugging the life out of him.

"Happy early birthday Lou." She kissed his forehead.

"Thank you mum." He pulled away from the hug.

Eleanor, one his is best friends stood in front of him glaring with her girlfriend, Kate next to her.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

"We have cake here." She gestured to his small slice of vanilla cake in his hand.

Louis laughed, "Oh shut up."

Eleanor's glare turned into a smile and she took Louis' small body in her arms, hugging him lightly, with Kate joining, and eventually everyone in the room did too, squishing a giggly Louis. Everyone broke apart and started doing their own thing, which was either singing karaoke, eating the snacks or just socializing. Louis snuck upstairs and got changed into sweats and a tank top, he wanted to be comfortable. As he was about to leave his room, the door swung open, revealing a nervous looking Eleanor.

"Yes?" Louis asked the flushed girl.

"You're turning 18 Louis."

"My birthday isn't till tomorrow and yes, I'm aware." He mumbled.

"You know what happens right?"

Louis sighed, he obviously knew. 18 was the age that everyone would start to have the dreams. The dreams were of that person's soulmate. Small flashes. It would be of anything, from their eyes to tattoos if they had any. There was no way to control it, it was up to fate itself to choose. Eleanor, being 22, had already founds her soulmate, Kate. Louis was beyond nervous, he didn't know what to think. Dozens of questions filling his mind about his mate.

"Hey, calm down." Eleanor said softly rubbing circles onto Louis' back.

Louis sighed before sitting on his bed.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine Louis." Eleanor said.

The only thing that Louis could do was nod.

"Come on, everyone is walking downstairs."

Louis mumbled to himself before following Eleanor to everyone else. The night was full of laughs, joy and giggles. Louis didn't feel nervous at all. Everyone had fun and celebrated. Louis couldn't help but laugh till he was crying after seeing his uncle doing karaoke with odd dance moves that made Louis laugh harder. Before Louis knew it, it was 12:00am, Christmas Eve, his birthday. He would be lying if he said that he didn't shed a tear when everyone sang to him.

"Make a wish!" His mother shouted when they had finished.

Louis wiped the few tears before taking a deep breath.

I wish for nothing to change.

He blew out his candles. It was true, he didn't want anything to change, everything was perfect.

Unfortunately, Louis' four mates were already on their way, closer than you'd ever think, and they're definitely far from perfect. They were going to change everything.


	2. TWO

"Go away." Louis mumbled into his bed sheets tiredly to the person who was non-stop nudging his side.

He sighed happily when the person stopped and snuggled deeper into his pillow desperate for more sleep. He needed it after the party last night, he didn't get into bed till 3:00AM. So he had a reason to be cranky. But unfortunately as he expected, the fingers returned to their spot poking his sides harshly.

"What?" Louis' voice was raspy and deeper than usual.

He opened his eyes immediately squinting from the sunlight peeking through his curtains and looked up and saw his mum.

"Happy birthday Lou." She was holding a stack of pancakes drizzled with syrup and one single candle poked through the middle.

Louis smiled, face still a bit stiff from his sleep, and leaned up against his bed frame. Jay sat in front of her son and shoved the plate into his face, her eyes urging him to blow out the blue candle.

Louis took a deep breath before stopping causing his mother to look at him strangely, "I already made a wish mum." He pouted, "Wouldn't it be selfish to wish twice on my birthday?"

Jay cooed at his innocence, "No, no, no Lou." She put a hand on his shoulder after placing the pancakes on his night stand, "It's okay, just make a wish."

He hesitated then blew out the blue candle, staring at the smoke rising up to his ceiling before disappearing. Jay left his room explaining how she needed to clean the mess she made in his kitchen. Louis ate his pancakes quietly, humming to himself at the delicious taste.

He had no idea that his mates were just passing the sign of his hometown.

"Welcome to Greenberry brothers." Harry said looking momentarily at the sign.

"Took long enough." Niall mumbled from the back seat behind Harry where his legs were already cramping from not standing in hours.

"Last time I checked," Harry looked at his wristwatch, "You aren't the one who has been driving for the past three hours." He snapped before looking in the rear view mirror.

"I think I speak for all of us that we're all beyond cranky right now, so Harry if you could stop at the next gas station please." Liam tried to defuse the fight that was about to happen.

Harry nodded jaw clenched and continued driving, turning up the radio a bit. Trees passed, covered in snow. It was Christmas Eve after all. And here they were, arguing over stupid things when they should be with their mom and dad at home. But they couldn't go back, they haven't been home in years. It started with stealing candy from the convenient stores when they were children, then escalated to dining and dashing when they were teens and before any of them knew it, they were the most dangerous criminals in the world. They've been travelling from town to town, robbing the banks and planning out the murders of unsuspecting people. It was odd how the police still haven't found them, despite knowing their appearances and names, Zayn always says that they're too stupid to find them. Harry was the oldest, at 26, Zayn was 24, Liam was 22 and Niall was 20. The four brothers have been inseparable since birth, demanding to never be separated by walls in their house with their parents which lead to the four of them being cramped in a small bedroom.

Harry sighed happily before pulling into the gas station's parking lot. Niall was out first, doing strange poses to stretch out his legs. They all had sunglasses on - even though it was winter - and hats. Zayn took it upon himself to fill up the gas and pay, no one stopped him or anything. Liam just following him silently into the store. He picked up random bags of chips reading each of the flavour names. He furrowed his eyebrows at the unique names of chips and picked up his pace walking to Zayn. Seeing Zayn was done he walked with his brother out the door and stood at the front of the car.

"Are we finally gonna stay in one place?" He spoke up, pushing his chest out a bit.

Zayn scoffed, "I thought you were smarter than that brother."

Liam frowned, his confidence lowering, "Is this gonna be our whole life? Going from town to town cleaning it out and rushing to the next? It's stupid."

"Liam," Harry stood slow steps towards his brother before placing a gloved hand on his shoulder, "I promise you that we will stop one day. That day will be when we find our mate."

All of them knew what Harry meant. They've all had dreams about the same boy. He had sandy brown hair and striking blue eyes. Their parents found it to be very odd seeing as they all had the same mate. It was the first time in over a hundred years that four related siblings had the same soulmate.

No words were exchanged while they all got back into the car, Harry driving searching for a hotel to stay at. Half an hour later, he finally found one. It was one of the more popular ones. He wanted to spoil himself and chose the most expensive one in the town. But obviously, he needed to be careful and not reveal his true identity to anyone, at least this town was so secluded from the rest of the world, there was possibly no chance of anyone even recognizing them. No one fell asleep during the car ride which Harry thought of as a win considering that they would be more cranky if he woke them up.

"Really Harry?" Niall said from the back, his blue eyes widening at the size of the hotel.

He didn't reply, only hopping out the car and opening the trunk. He took out their bags containing their clothes, guns, money, blueprints - everything. After he finished and told Liam to watch them he walked into the hotel with a bright smile on his face. Going immediately to the reception desk, taking off his glasses.

The red haired lady looked up, eyes widening at the handsome man in front of her, "Hi, welcome to Greenberry Grand Hotel. How may I help you?"

"Hello-" He looked at her name tag, "Jane, I'd like four suites."

Jane choked on her saliva, "Four? That would be extremely expensive sir."

Harry chuckled, "Trust me, I can afford it."

Harry heard mumbling and turned around, he saw his brothers walking in carrying their bags. They reached Harry and set them down onto the floor.

The woman was hesitant before speaking, "Okay, I need the names for the rooms."

"One for Edward Styles." Harry said smirking slightly, he looked at his brothers, his eyes daring them.

"Lucas Malik." Zayn said, playing along with Harry and nudged his shoulder.

"Nick Horan." Niall raised his hand.

Liam walked towards the woman and smiled charmingly, "And James Payne."


	3. THREE

Louis waved to his mother as she was getting into the taxi and smiled when she blew a kiss and shut the door. Unfortunately, Jay's visit was cut short due to her being called into work. Louis was bummed that he'd be spending the last few minutes of his birthday alone but his mother said it was urgent and that she'd make up for it. He trudged up the stairs, his sweater falling off one of his shoulders and his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Louis climbed into his bed pulling the covers over his body and placing his glasses on the table next to his bed. He smiled seeing a picture of him and his mother at the zoo. He remembers being scared of the lions and hiding behind Jay's thigh. He shut the lamp off and curled into a ball under his green covers, his blue eyes slowly closing. 

Louis awoke seeing nothing but a white fog. It was thick not allowing the small boy to see past it. Louis reached over attempting to grab his glasses thinking it'll help him see but he didn't - couldn't move. He couldn't even move his head to the side. It was like he was frozen. His breath began picking up turning into small pants - to say he was scared would be an understatement. He was paralyzed and confused. 

Louis closes his eyes - thinking he'll just wake up in his bed. As he opens his eyes ready to see his ceiling with the pretty fairy lights but he didn't, instead the white became brighter blinding him. Then it starts, he sees emerald green eyes that he wanted to stare into for hours. They intimidated Louis so much that he'd squirm if he could move. The little specks of gold calmed him. Louis' body filled with glee that he'd found his soulmate - but the dream was only beginning. The green eyes slowly transformed into a brown almost hazel. Louis' heart stopped, to him there was no logical explanation to why his soulmate's eyes changed colour. From what everyone has told him about the dreams was that it would only be of your soulmate. It would be of anything about them from their appearance to location. It was like a slideshow - the almost hazel to ocean blue that he found enchanting to deep warm brown.

Each eye colour was as beautiful as the one before and Louis loved it. The deep brown started to fade into the white blinding the boy again. A constant beeping was getting louder as the white got brighter.

After shutting his eyes momentarily, they reopened and he was welcomed with his pink and purple fairy lights hanging from his ceiling that he's learned to love - other than his soulmates eyes. 

Louis leaned over and slammed his hand onto his alarm clock stopping the annoying beeping. It wasn't a surprise how he was angry about it waking him up from his dream. The newly turned eighteen year old boy did his daily routine. He left his house in a pair of black jeans and light pink knitted sweater, he pulled his hat and white scarf tighter around his neck and hopped into his car. He drove to the book store singing along to the songs on the radio. Louis locked his car after getting out and walked towards the entrance after slipping a few times on the random patches of ice he hated so much. 

"Merry Christmas Louis." 

He jumped and spun around smiled at Mary-Anne and wrapped his arms around her frail shoulders. Louis tried to ignore the fact that he forgot it was Christmas. It slipped his mind and to say he was embarrassed would be an understatement. His boss smiled and walked back to her office after pulling away from their embrace. He felt sympathy for Mary-Anne, they were both working on Christmas day - Louis didn't mind though, after all he had no family near him, his closes one is about a hour drive away. Sure he had friends but it wouldn't be far to intrude on their celebration without a warning. They kept the bookstore opened for some people who needed to do last minute shopping, needed to return some books or wanted to just read in the little section they had that Louis used often. 

The boy began putting all the returned books back onto their shelves and sang along to the songs playing from a radio he kept on. A ding from the door caused him to rush to the little desk area to greet the customer. 

"Hi." Louis squeaked out after seeing the four men standing at the door. 

Each of them had sunglasses and hats on, they all looked around the two story book store as if studying it. One had a bit of blonde hair sticking out from beneath his grey hat and he smiled at Louis walking towards the boy. 

"Hi, do you mind helping my brothers and I?" He asked waving his hand to the three men chatting behind him. 

Louis nodded and smiled, "Of course. What is it?"

The unknown man smiled as his brothers walked up behind him leaning on the desk, "We're looking for a book." 

"Really? That's why were in a store that only has books." Harry mumbled a picking at a loose thread on his sleeve. 

"Actually, we have CDs too." Louis butted in raising his hand slightly. 

Niall chuckled after kicking his brother in the leg hearing him groan in pain, "A book about your town's history." 

While Louis was utterly confused the four other man in front of him were the complete opposite. It was what they've always done, research the place they're staying at, find the most wealthy family, the most popular bank and maybe look for their soulmate. Yes, they all had the same mate - it hasn't happened for decades where siblings have the same soulmate but it wasn't frowned upon either. They all had the same dreams of a boy with deep turquoise eyes.


	4. FOUR

Louis led the four men to the history section of the store before rushing away to continue staking the rest of the books. 

Liam skimmed through the shelves running his fingers over the spines of the books. While his brothers sat down in one of the couches letting Liam do all the work. 

"What?" Harry hissed after Niall nudged his shoulder repeatedly. 

"Did you see the boy's eyes?" Niall asked kneeling on the couch looking for the turquoise eyed boy. 

"What boy?" Liam questioned squeezing in between him and Harry with four books in his hands. 

Liam handed each of his brothers a book of the town's history before opening his own, reading every word. 

"What other boy Liam?" Niall frowned, "The only other boy in this store!" He whispered harshly.

"Woah, calm down okay?" Zayn said not lifting his head from the book. 

Niall was getting more frustrated every second, "I will not calm down, that boy is our soulm-"

Niall didn't even finish before Louis appeared out from an aisle of books with a small smile on his lips, "Excuse me, this is a library." He whispered before walking closer to the four boys squished on the small couch, "So could you please keep the noise down?" 

All four boys nodded their heads frantically finally recognizing the boy. He was indeed their mate. His eyes were the same as in their dreams - if not more beautiful. Louis laughed before skipping away to the other side of the store. 

When the brothers knew he was far enough they huddled up, "Maybe he isn't our mate." Liam trailed off. 

"What? Why?" Zayn furrowed his eyebrows. 

"He wasn't freaking out about seeing us." 

"We're wearing sunglasses Liam." Harry rolled his eyes. 

Liam's mouth opened in a small 'o' before he stood up from the couch and folding his glasses into his pocket. 

"What are you doing?" Harry stood up slowly. 

"What does it look like? I'm getting our mate." Liam said before rushing off into the direction he remembers seeing his beloved mate go before he was tackled to the ground with a thud. 

"Harry get off me!" He whisper shouted as his brother held his hands above his head. 

"We need to be smart about this Liam, do you really think he'll run into our arms if he knew who we are?" 

Harry was right. They were criminals. One of the worst in the world and they needed to handle this situation with caution. 

"Just get off me." Liam hissed, still angry about not being able to hold his mate in his arms. 

Harry stood up and dusted off his pants, "But-" He started after hearing the footsteps of his two other brothers behind him, "that doesn't mean we can't watch over him." 

"What bullshit are you talking now?" Niall groaned a bit grumpy about what Harry was demanding. 

Harry glared at the blonde, "We could watch over him - make sure he's safe." 

"Follow him everywhere?" Zayn said confused. 

"Yeah, we need to think of what to do before introducing ourselves." 

It took a few minutes before all of the brothers agreeing. They knew it was what people would think is wrong, they knew it was stupid but just because Louis is their mate doesn't mean that he'll react how they want when he finds out about who they really are and what they do. It wasn't what most people would do but it was what they needed to.

They left the bookstore hours later at closing time when their mate told them they needed to leave. Louis could turn them into the police without thinking twice if he wanted and knew the truth. 

What their mate didn't know was that they drove right behind him all the way to his house. After remembering his address they went back to their hotel. 

Louis pushed the door open of his bedroom open and started to strip down. He walked into the bathroom and took a long shower because he was unable to leave the hot stream of water that was calming his muscles. 

Not most eighteen year old's live alone in a house but he did. It was thanks to his mom and dad - before they split up, they were the perfect family. Both his parents had the best paying jobs in town and were fairly popular too. With his mother and father sending him money every month despite him having his own job was a bit abnormal but it was what he was used to. 

Louis slipped on his panties and sweater before eating dinner and curling up in his bed. This time - Louis was ready for the dream. 

The same fog appeared moments after he closed his eyes, he didn't try to move because he knew that he couldn't if he wanted. 

The first thing that appeared was an anchor. He squinted his eyes, as it changed into a hand with crossed fingers and then a feather. He furrowed his eyebrows - he remembers seeing four different eye colours and he was only seeing three pictures. If one picture was for one of his mates then what about the fourth one? The rest of his dream was of the same three images transforming to the next without stopping. 

Across town, Louis' mates were having the dream too. Theirs was of his facial features, which was confirming that Louis was their mate. 

You see, the dreams become more descriptive the older you get but only start at the age 18. The dreams will stop as soon as you and your mate(s) find each other, and the two (or more) of you know that you're each other's mate. In this case - Louis' mates chose to not tell Louis the truth. Which was probably the best choice - not everyone who finds out that their mates are criminals will be calm about it.

The four brothers all felt empty - they all knew who and where their mate was but it was stupid to think that they would be all 'happily ever after' like, from what they've done. Their hearts were yearning for the touch of their mate that was so close but so far away. A complete nightmare. 

Sometimes you just need to wait to get what you want but that only makes it better when you finally do get it after waiting so long.


	5. FIVE

"Stop it." Liam mumbled shooing Niall's hand away from his ear. 

The younger brother was getting more antsy by the minute. He got bored of playing all the games on his phone at least twice and counting how many flowers were at Louis' doorstep. So yes, they were currently waiting at the front of Louis' house. Liam was in the drivers seat with Niall next to him. 

The two had been told by Harry to not leave Louis alone - they guessed today was Louis' day off considering Zayn returned to the hotel looking scared as fuck when he didn't see his mate at the bookstore - so in the morning they rushed to his house and haven't left since. It's been a few days since they met the beautiful boy at the bookstore.

Zayn has been the one going in and out of the store for the past few days keeping an eye on the boy there. While Harry has been researching everything about the town. Even though they found their mate doesn't mean that they could drop everything. It took them years to get to the top and they're not going down. 

"Look." Niall nudged Liam's shoulder and pointed to Louis who was slipping out his front door. 

The two watched Louis from their car that was parked on the other side of the street so they had a clear view of their mate's house. Louis skipped down his porch steps grinning like crazy. He was wearing a knitted lavender sweater that swallowed his figure and black jeans. Liam and Niall watched as Louis started to back out of his drive way after getting into his car. 

"What do we do?" Niall asked furrowing his eyebrows. 

Liam tore his eyes away from Louis' car before buckling his seat-belt and starting up the car, "We're gonna follow him." 

So they did. Not once was Louis out of their sight and it was just twenty minutes later when Louis' car pulled into a retirement home. Liam parked a few spots away from the small boy and the two brothers followed him through the front door. 

"Louis! You're back!" 

The blue eyed boy smiled, "Hi Kelsey. How are the kids?" 

The woman behind the desk grinned, "They're good, Tommy lost his last baby tooth. My baby is growing up too fast." 

"Don't worry, he'll always be your little boy." Louis winked before laughing. 

"Yes he will. Here to see your gran I suppose?" 

Louis nodded and followed Kelsey down the familiar hallway. 

"Any plans for New Years?" Kelsey asked. 

Louis shook his head, "No, I think that I'll stay home and watch some telly." 

Kelsey smiled sweetly, "You're always welcomed Louis, the kids will be happy to see you." 

The boy smiled before thanking her and pushing the door open. His eyed wondered to the corner where it was all glass and he smiled seeing his gran in her chair like she always was. 

Liam and Niall watched Louis from behind a corner while momentarily pretending to be occupied when one of the employees would look at them suspiciously. 

"Hi gran." Louis squeaked causing his gran to turn around with a big grin on her face. 

"Lou." She stood up shakily before wrapping her frail arms around his small shoulders. 

The two talked for hours. That was why Louis loved his gran so much. There was never a silent moment when he was with her - but he knew he had to say goodbye one of these days. 

But unfortunately, Louis' mind hasn't been exactly clear today. He has been having the dreams every night since his birthday and it was so hard to just forget. Questions burned into his mind making it almost impossible for him to be relaxed. 

"Louis?" 

Louis snapped his head up from the ground and stared at his gran who was smiling sympathetically. 

"What's got your mind all worked up?" She took his hands into hers. 

"Nothin-" 

"Lou." 

He sighed, closing his eyes for a second. 

"Don't you dare lie to me young man." 

He opened his eyes seeing his gran smiling.

"I started having the dreams." He started, "But they aren't like what everyone else is." 

His gran squeezed his hand, "C'mon Lou." 

"I dreamt of more than one person. There were four different eye colours. They're so pretty gran, so pretty." 

"You'll figure everything out soon Louis." She said before an employee came and told them that visiting hours were over. 

It didn't seem long to Louis, it felt like they only talked for a few minutes - but time flies. 

He said goodbye to his gran before he was ushered out the door of the retirement home. 

Louis was fiddling on his phone when he turned a corner and bumped into a hard chest causing him to stumble backwards into another chest. 

Few minutes before -

"Oh my god, shut up Liam." Niall groaned.

His older brother was currently gushing about how they should buy a house soon considering if Louis wanted to stay. 

"We need to plan for the future-" 

"Liam! We can't okay?!" Niall shouted before whispering quietly, "The police would find us if we stay too long." 

Liam sighed leaning onto the wall behind him - he hated how his brothers and himself got caught up in all this. 

Just then the door swung open revealing their mate, both of the brothers hearts swelled before they hid behind a corner. Liam cringed as a very distracted Louis walked right into Niall's chest only for him to stumble into his own. 

"Sorry-" Louis said with flushed cheeks before looking up and meeting eyes with Niall's, "Aren't you from the library?" 

"Um." Niall trailed off, "Yes, I'm Nia-"

"Nick. He's Nick and I'm James."


	6. SIX

"You did what?!" The eldest of the siblings screeched, his voice higher than normal. 

"What else should we have done?" Liam stood up from the chair no longer just observing the fight playing out in front of him. 

Harry tugged at his hair harshly before taking long strides towards his brother. 

"He could get hurt, Liam!" 

Harry as most times, was right. The brothers not only had the police after them but other well-known criminals too. Either the police would recognize them and arrest them which leaves Louis alone and heartbroken - or one of their dangerous enemies could hurt him. Hurting Louis would be more painful than being killed in the sibling's eyes. 

"He didn't even get a good look at us." The brown eyed brother said calmly. 

That's what Liam wanted to think - it was what they all wanted to think. At the time Louis didn't completely process that one half of his soulmates were really there until Liam was tugging Niall by the arm out of the retirement home straight to the car where they drove off over the speed limit and what would be considered safe. 

Harry clenched his jaw and was breathing heavily while leaning against the counter. 

Liam knew that the verbal fight will soon turn physical with Harry's short temper. It wasn't clear who would win out of the four of them. 

Harry was that tallest and his biceps were slightly larger than Niall's and Zayn's. For Liam, he was shorter yes but more built and muscular. Zayn was the fastest out of all of them and his reflexes were something that his brothers could envy everyday - he would be in a fist fight and not get hit once. Niall was the shortest but had strong arms and the most fighting experience. There was no telling who'd win. 

"How do you know that?" Harry was still a bit red. 

"I don't and neither do you. None of us do but we can hope." 

Hope. One word that can change anything. It can make you do anything and everything if you'd ask Liam. 

Harry laughed dryly, "Don't give me that bullshit. Will your stupid 'hope' keep Louis safe when we're locked away in jail? Or will 'hope' keep Louis from helping get us behind bars?" 

Being soulmates doesn't mean that once you meet everything will be a fairy tale. Being soulmates means that you complete each other - meant to be. But with the situation the four brothers are in made it more dangerous and complicated. 

"Well hope is all we have right now Harry!" Liam raised his voice his calm demeanor breaking apart in his hands. 

With that, Liam left Harry's suite with Niall and Zayn following. Though Harry was their brother he acts as their dad from time to time. It annoyed the others to be quite honest. 

Few days forward and Louis still couldn't wrap his mind around his and half of his soulmates encounter. 

Dozens of questions filling his brain to the brim of him fainting - well it felt like it at least. 

Louis has yet to recognize Niall and Liam as one half of the visitors who came to the bookstore days prior. It somehow slipped his mind - the previous few days have been a lot on him. 

Going to work hasn't been the same to Louis, Mary-Anne noticed it too but hasn't said anything. 

For his soulmates, they've been watching over him like guardian angels - but they were far from angels. 

They've murdered for joy, stolen for pleasure and plotted the most genius heists of the past decades. They were huge in the crime world.

Louis walked into the bookstore with a frown and shrugged off his green jacket leaving him in his light blue sweater and black jeans. His hair was in his normal fringe pushed aside. 

Hours into his shift when Louis was about to take his lunch break - just slipping on his jacket and fixing his hair Mary-Anne called him before he could leave. 

Louis pushed the door of her office open and looked down at his feet, "Yes Mary?" 

He didn't know why but he was feeling nervous, never has Mary-Anne called him into her office and he didn't want to meet her eyes, fearful of what'd she say next. 

Louis held his breath as he saw her feet come into his line of vision. 

"These polite young men are here to see you Louis." Her frail voice calmed his nerves. 

Louis looked up from the ground and met the four pairs of eyes behind his boss. He offered them a small smile before thanking Mary-Anne and following the men out of her office and the bookstore. 

They stood outside - the four brothers staring Louis' smaller frame down as he felt his cheeks heat up. He didn't get a good look at the brothers in front of him because he forgot his glasses at home and didn't put his contacts on either. 

Someone cleared their throat and Louis squinted his eyes as the tall figure as they reached out for him. 

"Hi, I'm Edward." Harry said, a sharp pain in his chest occurring as soon as the lie slipped past his lips. 

"Hi." Louis squeaked. 

From what he could see -with his blurry vision - is how good looking the man was. 

"These are my brothers, Lucas, James and Nick." 

Louis' ears perked up and he couldn't hold the gasp that flew past his lips. He knew he saw 'Nick' before even without his glasses or contacts. 

"I know you." Louis said pointing at Niall.


	7. SEVEN

"You're the one from the retirement home," Louis trailed off his finger going from Niall to Liam in a second, "And you too." Louis frowned remembering the two that were supposed to be his mates run from him like he was a disease. It broke his heart really - he would admit he was sensitive. (lol like me)

Zayn took notice to Louis' sad expression and nudged Liam with his elbow, the brown eyed brother sighed before speaking, "Louis-"

"Why'd you run from me?" Louis cut him off - his voice soft and fragile.

Liam felt like he was walking on glass - one wrong word and Louis would be in tears. He honestly didn't want to lie, especially to Louis.

Liam gulped, "Nick and I.." he trailed off searching for an answer, "We were scared." He blurted out.

Louis' blue eyes softened taking pity on Liam, "You and Nick don't need to be scared." He took small and hesitant steps towards Liam's bigger frame before placing a hand on his arm, "You should never be scared of me."

Liam smiled not replying. He didn't want to feed Louis more lies - but he needed to. All four brothers had to.

"Allow us to take you out for lunch." Harry spoke up.

Louis nodded before burying his face in the hands breathing hot arm on his cold fingers. All four brothers formed a wall around their mate - Liam in front leading them, Niall behind and Zayn and Harry next to Louis on both his sides. If you'd ask Louis, he would say it was warmer because their bigger frames were protecting his smaller and more fragile body from the cold winds. They reached a diner after a couple minutes of walking and all huddled inside.

Louis had no idea what to do, he barely had experience romantically so how the hell was he supposed to be with four people. They all sat down in a circular booth before slipping off their bulky jackets. Louis brushed his fringe away from his eyes before squinting at the menu on the table.

"Why are you looking like that?" 

Niall saw Louis' offended expression and quickly corrected himself, "Why are you squinting?"

"I forgot my glasses at home, I can't really see the words." Louis answered - getting over Niall's mistake fast.

Niall grinned before making his move, he scooted closer to Louis causing their thighs to touch, "I can read them to you." 

Louis blushed slightly and listened closely to Niall's words.

Non of the brothers were nervous - after all, Louis was their mate so they needed to share the small boy. 

After Niall was done reading the menu, Louis decided on getting a burger with a side of fries. He looked around their table, staring at the blurry faces of his mates and wondering how he deserved such beautiful soulmates. Yes, he remembered that they were the ones from that one day, he remembers their faces and wants to see them more clearly. 

They ordered their lunches when he waitress came and now were just sitting there silently. 

"How come we haven't met before?"

Harry cleared his throat, "What do you mean?" 

"Greenberry is a small town and if you were here for your entire life, I'm sure that we would've met before." Louis explained making a small circle at the word small with his hands.

"My brothers and I travel a lot, we just got here." 

"Where have you been? I want to hear your traveling stories." Louis smiled leaning on the table with his elbows giving his mates all his attention.

That was how their little lunch date went. It was full of questions and laughs, the four brothers staring at Louis with pure adoration in their eyes as he giggled at Harry's awful jokes. They were the loudest people in the diner but didn't regret anything. Now, they were walking Louis back to the bookstore.

"I'll see you guys soon right?" Louis asked looking incredibly small when he pulled the collars of his jacket up over his mouth.

"Right." Zayn chuckled before engulfing Louis in his arms. 

It felt right - to be in the arms of someone who you'l spend the rest of your life with.

Louis slipped his hands inside Zayn's coat and felt something cold and hard, "Lucas? What's this?" He asked about to tug the unknown object out from the back of Zayn's belt.

His hands worked fast in reaching behind his back and pulling Louis' small hands out and away from his gun, "That is my..." He trailed off looking at his brothers desperately. 

"That is his glasses case!" Niall chimed in smiling nervously.

"You wear glasses too?" Louis titled his head to the side.

"Yup. I guess I do." Zayn said through clenched teeth.

"Can I see them?" 

"They're um, dirty."

Louis looked at Zayn strangely before hugging the rest of the brothers - not feeling their guns this time. He walked in the bookstore and took off his jacket and placed it in the backroom again before getting back to sorting the books on the trolley out.

"That went better than I expected." Niall smiled at the thought of his mate.

Liam hummed in agreement before getting in the drivers seat and starting the car.

"Oh please, now I have to get fake glasses." Zayn mumbled from the back seat.

"I think you'll look pretty good in glasses." Harry said sitting in the passenger seat checking his hair in the mirror.


	8. EIGHT

Weeks later... 

The four brothers parked their car before getting out. They were in front of a large abandon warehouse that was practically falling apart. Nothing but just grass and trees for miles. They were at least an hour away from the nearest town - if you're wondering how they found the warehouse it was because of Liam and his extensive research and what not.

Today was training day. Every week they would all practice their skills to keep them in shape - doing their business anywhere they could. 

Each got out the supplies, Niall carrying two cases of their guns ranging from small pistols to rifles to machine guns. Harry was carrying a boxing bag with the help of Liam that they would hang up somewhere while Zayn had a case of his knives and a target board under his arm. They did a couple trips making sure to bring everything they needed but all of them were tired since it was currently 4:00AM and they weren't leaving till 11:00PM. 

As for Louis, he and the brothers relationship has blossomed beautifully. Most nights were spent cuddled on Louis' couch or walking around town with the chilly wind. 

Louis was their light in the darkness, their everything - did it hurt having to lie to him everyday? Yes, like hell. 

They still have been going to the hotel but mostly spent time at Louis' house. It had been a couple weeks since the gun encounter and it kind of drifted away but Zayn still needed to get fake glasses and wear them only around Louis.

Yesterday, Louis had left town to visit a friend and wouldn't be back till tomorrow which is why the brothers are training now instead of lying to Louis again. 

After each of the boys set up their own little stations they began. 

Liam was outside doing suicides ( i hope you know what that means ) while Harry was furiously punching the bag being held up by a chain, Niall was outside shooting at bottles and Zayn was practicing his aim on a dart board and occasionally tossing his knives in the air catching them easily.

All of them had a bit of steam to let off so it was perfect. 

Of course, Zayn had brought a radio and was blasting it. 

Liam had sweat dripping down his face as he continued to push himself before eventually taking off his shirt and doing laps around the warehouse passing Niall every time. 

Harry had his jaw clenched as he let out all his anger on the bag. He switched from time to time going from the punching bag to a handrail and doing chin ups. His bandanna was keeping his curls out and away from his face as he counted every punch he did.

Niall's aim was perfect. He was hitting every bottle without missing once. He didn't need a second to make sure his aim was correct for it was unnecessary. Not even taking a breath in between his shots. He changed from bottles and cans to more complicated things like having Liam toss a disk or ball and shooting it. 

Zayn had never hurt himself with his knives. To him it came naturally. The throwing and catching, everything. His movements were graceful as he went around the small obstacle course and throwing one of his blades at the targets. 

After their break, they started training together. 

Zayn was throwing his knives at Liam who was dodging every single one. Harry and Niall were having a competition seeing as who could hit the most objects the fastest. Then they had all went outside and done laps before they were all doing each others station together.

Zayn taught them how to throw blades and not cut themselves while Niall taught them his way with guns. Liam pushed his brothers to be as fast as he was - Zayn being the only one faster than him with his reflexes and all. Harry taught them some of his fist fighting skills. It was true, Niall had the most fighting experience but Harry had taken a liking to the sport.

The training day was done for the week and all of the brothers' bodies were aching. They got to the hotel and did their own things.

At 1:45AM Harry's door opened and he walked out. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a trench coat, beanie also holding a large duffel bag. Harry made sure of all his brothers were sleeping before sneaking out and out the hotel. He waved and smiled at the receptionist and walked out the door. 

He pulled out his phone and reread the text he had received minutes before;

UNKNOWN: hey i heard you have something i want , i was recommended by Kurtis

Harry remembers Kurtis, an old mate he met about four months ago in another town. They had kept in touch and were like best friends you could say but not much of a story to tell. 

He read over the address and leaned against the brick wall lighting his cigarette. He let the smoke out of his body watching it swirl in the air before disappearing.

"You shouldn't smoke, it's bad for you." 

Harry's head snapped towards the entrance of the dark ally where an even darker figure stood. 

"I don't care." Harry replied rolling his eyes checking his phone again to see if the unknown person has texted him yet. 

Harry dropped the bag of drugs at his feet and continued smoking. 

"Don't damage the goods mate, don't know if I'll still want them." 

Harry chuckled, "You're the unknown number." He said nodding his head as the figure walked closer.

It was still a bit dark but he could see his facial features a bit better, hazel eyes and thick eyebrows. His nose was long and his hood draped over his head. He was short as Harry stood at least a few inches above him. 

"What'd Kurtis tell you?" 

"Everything I wanted to know."

Harry rolled his eyes, taking a big breath of his stick before blowing it in the strangers face. 

The stranger coughed and took a few steps back as Harry laughed.

"Wouldn't be laughing if I were you." 

"Oh really now?" 

"Wouldn't want a certain curvy blue eyed boy to get hurt now do we?"


	9. NINE

NOTE: Harry is 26, Liam is 24, Zayn is 22 and Niall is 20. (I changed it)

"Listen here you little shit. Touch Louis and I'll fucking murder you."

The guy smirked, "Wouldn't be the first time you shut someone up eh?"

"No it wouldn't and I'll be happy to do it again." Harry hissed pushing the guy against the brick wall and holding him there.

"Kurtis was right. You're a bit scary when you're mad."

Harry pushed himself away breathing heavily, "What else did he say?"

"Nothing much. Just needed a bit outta him we got rid of him."

Harry stopped breathing, "What?" He whispered, all his anger suddenly gone. Washed away by the loss of someone close to him.

"Got rid of him. Disposed. Gone. Erased."

Harry's sadness quickly transformed back into anger as his fists balled up, "You fuck-" He started spit flying out of his mouth as he hissed through his teeth.

"Calm down there big boy. Touch me and you'll never see your little mate again." The guy crossed his arms leaning against the wall behind him.

"Don't go anywhere near Louis."

"Oh, I don't need to. I've got a lot of people who owe me favours." The unknown guy's eyes were in slits as he laughed.

"Who are you?" Harry asked completely stumped.

"Name is Frances." He spoke before walking out of the alley disappearing into the darkness.

Harry hurried to grab his bag and run out into the street. Frances was gone. Harry screamed out pulling at his hair. Probably looking completely insane but he didn't know what to do. If Frances went anywhere near Louis, Harry would slit his throat. But until then - Harry could either tell his brothers and risk them being in danger by just knowing of Frances or keep it to himself. Harry couldn't think straight. Sighing to himself he sat down a bench just imagining how life would've been if him and his brothers were never criminals.

They would all live in a cozy little house. With two dogs and adopt three kids. One boy and two girls. Give them cute names. Read them bedtime stories. Watch them grow up while they do too.

If only it was true.

Harry's thoughts were cut off by running footsteps and talking. He immediately recognized the voices.

"I can't believe he snuck out."

"When I see him I'm gonna punch him in his face for scaring the heck out of me."

"It's so dark - do you have a flashlight?"

"Do you really think I just carry flashlights on me 24/7?"

"No - Harry!"

He opened his eyes and was met with his four brothers looking down at him like he was a child.

"Why are you out here?!"

"Ugh, I can't stand you."

"Did you think that we wouldn't notice?"

"I'm gonna hurt you next time for real."

Harry just closed his eyes again waiting for them to get all their anger out.

"Look at him! He's fucking sleeping while we're talking!"

"I'm not sleeping."

"Well then open your eyes."

Harry did and groaned when a bright light shone in front of his face. He leaned on his knees holding his hands over his eyes, "What the fuck?!"

"You did have a flashlight. Liar."

"Harry why'd you sneak out?" Zayn asked sitting down next to the eldest.

Harry felt a hand on his back rubbing up and down, "I.." He trailed off.

Should he lie? Or not?

Fuck it.

"I got a text from an unknown number saying they wanted to buy something."

"And? What'd you sell?"

"Nothing."

Harry looked back up at the confused faces of his brothers. He opened the duffle bag revealing the baggies of weed and coke.

"So? Why're you still out here?" The blonde of the four questioned.

Harry began to explain everything. Becoming very angry and upset at points before gathering himself up and trying his best to show no emotion. Zayn was just angry, his face as red as a tomato while Liam just kept pushing questions over questions on Harry. He wanted to know exactly what Frances looked like. Niall was more calm just making sure that Harry wasn't physically hurt or anything.

The four return to their hotel room - this time all of them piled into Harry's room and curled up on the queen sized bed practically on top of each other.

The next morning was cold making the brothers wear sweaters on sweaters as they began their trip to their mate's house. Liam was the one to get Louis' hidden key from under a rock in the garden - very original Louis.

They squeezed through his front door and were welcomed with colder air than outside. Zayn went around Louis' house searching for his heater and turned it on before slipping off his sweater getting a bit irritated with the layers.

Hours later from their arrival, they had all gotten completely comfortable. Harry now as sleep on the couch wearing one of Louis' beanies. Liam was looking through his mate's large collection of movies picking out his favourites and planning on telling Louis about them later. Niall was in the kitchen cooking dinner for five. While Zayn was up in Louis' room cleaning up the mess - there were clothes thrown all over the bedroom carelessly and an occasional plate of something Louis ate days before. Sure he made a mess but Zayn would still love to live with him no matter what.

The front door was unlocked and pushed open. Liam was the first to notice and rushed to the door grinning madly as he saw a very soft looking and flushed Louis. His mate's nose was a bit red as well as his cheeks, his lips were chapped but that didn't stop Liam from wanting to kiss them. He instead hugged Louis' colder body.

"Louis' here!" He called out and as if on cue he heard footsteps going down the stairs and coming closer.

Niall appeared with a towel over his shoulder and spoon in his hand. He wrapped his arms around Louis' tiny frame squeezing him tightly. Zayn's eyes practically turned into hearts when he saw Louis standing in his thick winter jacket that made him look extra small. He picked Louis off the ground and spun him around hearing Louis' cute giggles.


	10. TEN

"Where's Edward?" Louis asked sniffling and rubbing his little button nose.

"Are you sick?" Niall questioned concerned of his mate's well being.

Louis coughed into his hand, "No."

Zayn rolled his eyes playfully swinging an arm around Louis' shoulder, "You are and we'll take care of you." He planted a big kiss on Louis' beanie covered head.

"Maybe I am. But where's your brother?"

"He's asleep on your couch." Liam answered already thinking of ways to keep Louis warm and well taken care of.

He and his brothers could wrap him up in tons of blankets. Cook him chicken noodle soup and feed it to him. Get him tissues and anything he needed.

Louis left their little gathering and went to the living room. He followed the soft snores and his eyes landed on his mate. Harry had his arms wrapped around himself and one of Louis' beanies on his head. His hair peeking out from underneath. Harry's body seemed too long to fit properly on the love seat making Louis coo.

He climbed onto Harry's body with their hips aligned. Louis even forgot to take off his jacket so he struggled making his head visible over the high collar.

He leaned down planting sweet little kisses over Harry's face seeing him furrow his eyebrows before continuing to snore. Louis began going further and further down Harry's face reaching his neck and kissing there too. His lips went from his neck to the under his ear right at his jaw. He kissed in that spot and felt hands tailing up his thighs up to his hips and smiled.

"Hey darling." Harry's voice was raspy and deep making Louis want to listen to it endlessly.

"Hi." Louis snuggled deeper into Harry's warm neck.

He felt his mate's chest rumble, "Your cheeks are cold."

"It's freezing out there."

Eventually, Zayn and Liam gave up on eavesdropping on their brother and mate's conversation and joined the two in the living room.

Louis got up from straddling Harry's hips after getting too warm in his winter coat. His mate's watched closely as his movements were slow and delicate. Once his jacket, scarf and hat were off he was yanked down to the couch and fell into Zayn's lap.

Giggles fell from his thin pink lips when he felt Zayn's fingers making their way to his sides digging in. He squealed and wiggled on the couch, his face becoming redder every second.

"Dinner's ready!" Niall shouted from the kitchen finishing setting the table for five.

Harry and Liam rushed to the kitchen leaving Zayn and their mate alone. He kissed Louis' nose watching it crinkle cutey before scooping up the boy in his arms. Louis immediately curled around Zayn.

They ate together as a family. Even though they weren't married or anything but it felt complete. To Louis there were no missing puzzle pieces, no loose ends and no lies. It was a dream come true. It was beautiful, seeing soulmates just sit down and enjoy each other's company. Everything was perfect.

There were nonstop questions about Louis' visit to his friend. The brothers wanted to know everything possible. Turns out that his friend's name was Jake - Louis' known him for a few years but he moved a couple weeks ago causing Louis to take a train to his house.

When the five finished eating, they cleaned up and started a marathon of Louis and Liam's favourite movies. Half way through the first movie Louis reached over Liam to the coffee table which was a bit hard considering their position - Liam and Harry were on the floor on either side of Louis' legs and Niall was on Louis' left and Zayn on his right. Louis paused the movie - the question burning in his brain.

"What are you doing?" Niall asked setting the bowl of popcorn on the table.

"I need to ask you guys something." Louis blushed under his mate's stare.

They all nodded and hummed edging him on.

"Well, you've all been staying in a hotel and.. You four are always here so.." He trailed off fiddling with the sleeve of Niall's sweater he was wearing - he had the softest clothes after all.

After taking a deep breath he finally asked, "Do you guys wanna move in with me?" He squeaked.

Silence was his only response and Louis wanted the world to swallow his whole. If he weren't barricaded against his couch he would've escaped into his room and hide out there.

"I mean - you don't have to. Just.. God I don't know." He face palmed.

Louis went for it and broke his legs free running away to his room. Slamming his door shut he jumped onto his bed hugging his pillow.

How could I be so stupid?

Little did he know that his own mates were feeling as worse as ever. Sure, their bond wasn't that strong yet as they've just met but the four of them felt a slight pain in their chests.

"What are we going to do?" Liam was the first to speak his voice cracking.

The four brothers talked quietly about the current situation before eventually coming to a conclusion. They walked up Louis' creaky stairs and made their way to his bedroom.

"Lou?" Harry whispered into the darkness.

He heard a quiet sniffle from the lump on the bed and felt his heart drop.

They tiptoed towards Louis' little lump and knelt down next to his bed. Louis' eyes were closed but you could see his perfect facial features from the light in the hallway. Zayn brushed his hand over Louis' hair.

Unable to fight it - Louis leaned into his touch.

The four criminals exchanged looks before Liam spoke up, "Yes."

Louis jumped up from his spot pushing the blankets away from his body, "What?"

Harry smiled, "We'll move in with you."

Louis' sadness was immediately washed away as it was replaced by happiness and glee. He pulled down his mates on his bed excitedly.


	11. ELEVEN

Louis watched with heart eyes as his mates lifted heavy boxes, their biceps bulging. Despite the cold whether, Harry and Niall were dressed in tight t-shirts while Zayn and Liam were in baseball tees. Louis was sure that he looked absolutely fluffy only because his mates told him that every time they'd pass by him or they'd kiss him on the cheek before continuing their mission.

"You look fluffy." Zayn grinned carrying an unlabeled box pass Louis.

"Very fluffy." Harry added carrying two boxes.

"Extremely fluffy." Liam winked passing by Louis holding one half of a large crate as Niall held the other.

"Our fluffy." The blonde kissed his mates cheek before squeezing through the door.

Louis followed blushing, "Are you guys sure you don't need my help?" He asked wanting to do something productive.

Three of the brothers nodded and left through his front door again, "James?"

Liam hummed still not looking up from the inside of a box with an unreadable expression.

"James?"

The brown eyed man didn't move a muscle not even when Louis advanced towards him. Just as Louis touched his arm Liam jumped shutting the box quickly, it went unnoticed by Louis because he was too concerned about his mate's well being.

"Why don't you sit down?" He suggested gently pushing Liam towards the half of his couch that wasn't covered in boxes.

Liam obeyed but his facial expressions were blank. As if he was a robot in autopilot - he was just there physically but maybe not mentally.

Millions and millions of thoughts were running through Liam's brain, one after the other making him feel at loss, furious and powerless. It took a few minutes for Liam to regain whatever it was that he lost when he opened that box, Louis will never know.

Louis ended up going against the brothers' request and helped them anyway but they still called him fluffy. After about an hour the brothers finished unloading their car and unpacking all their boxes, now they were all extremely tired squished on Louis' bed.

"I think you need a bigger bed." Niall said from where his face was buried in Louis' tummy.

"We."

"What?" Niall furrowed his eyebrows lifting his head.

"Oh." Harry's mouth formed in an actual 'o', "We all live here now Nick, so it's our bed and we need a bigger one."

"Exactly." Louis nodded from his spot under both Harry and Liam's arms.

It was only the four in their bed since Zayn said he smelt bad when he really didn't in Louis' opinion and went to go shower.

Suddenly, Louis felt fingers making their way up his thighs to his sides, he quickly wiggled around but the arms around him only tightened.

"No! Please!" He squealed as his mates only laughed.

The familiar bubbly feeling was heightened by the little kisses he was receiving on his face. Soon Zayn joined in only a towel climbing on top of his brothers and tickling dozens of giggles out of his mate with a grin on his face.

ONE WEEK LATER

"We need everything to be perfect. Harry pay attention." Liam frowned at his brother who was the eldest but acted like a child.

"Let's just go in and get out." Harry shrugged texting on his phone.

"Harry." Zayn hissed getting irritated as well ripping the phone from his brother's hands.

"Hey!" Harry made grabby hands for it but his phone was pulled even further away, "What's that for?"

Liam sighed, "Harry, please." He begged.

The eldest bit his lip, "Fine." He leaned back into the couch, "Tell me your stupid plan."

And Liam did, he went on and on about their next heist and it was going to be tricky with them living with Louis but they still hoped their mate won't find out.


	12. TWELVE

"Shut up Niall." Zayn hissed peeking around the corner and sighing in relief when he saw it was completely empty.

"I'm just saying, don't you think that it's a bit suspicious of how we're in a bank that has millions of dollars just lying around and there are absolutely no security guards?" The blonde said making sure his gun was fully loaded.

"Liam said to just stick to the plan. So shut u-"

"Put your hands up!" A loud voice boomed as well as a dozen stomping footsteps got closer to the two brothers.

A split second later, flashlights were being shone in their eyes as well as guns being pointed at their bodies. The brothers weren't stupid nor slow - they also had their guns pointed at their enemies who were dressed in police uniforms.

"Lower your weapons!" One of the officers hissed, looking at the brothers in disgust.

As most times when held at gunpoint, the two didn't say anything and remained silent and still.

"I said-"

A gunshot rippled through the tension filled air as one of the police officers collapsed to the ground with a thud. All officers whipped around looking for their hidden enemy as Niall and Zayn took the opportunity to fight back. Zayn was the first to slam his fist into the side of another man's head, gaining the attention of the rest. Now, there were three more officers on his back.

His moves seemed lightning speed as he took another officer after another. Soon enough the two brothers were standing in the middle of unconscious police officers.

"Thanks Harry." Niall slapped a hand on his shoulder after they saw him around a corner gun in hand.

He nodded in reply and lead them further down the quiet hall to their other brother.

Strange enough - the safe didn't have a combination at all, which Liam guesses is because the people must've thought it was unnecessary since they had a dozen guards.

A smile crawled up his face when he finally pushed the door open and was welcomed with bills upon bills.

( short update because of homework. I'm sorry :( )


	13. THIRTEEN

"C'mere baby."

Louis blushed at the nickname and obeyed. Leaving the clothes he was folding on the couch and walking over to the beautiful man who laid patiently on the love seat.

Harry held out his arms and Louis giggled shaking his head before falling into Harry. The smaller squealed when Harry flipped them around which allowed the latter to be on top of Louis. His bigger and stronger frame draped Louis' much smaller and more delicate one.

"I'll miss you tomorrow." Harry murmured into Louis' neck.

Louis smiled softly, "And I'll miss you more." 

"Impossible my love." 

Louis couldn't help but feel a pang of insecurity. He had four gorgeous men tied to him for life - unless of course if someone or something would push itself in between them.

He didn't want to go to work tomorrow, especially since he had spent the last week at home with his mates. His boss, Mary-Anne, went away to visit family and chose to shut down the shop considering that only her and Louis worked there, it wasn't going to be a big issue. 

Louis sighed taking off his coat since it was still a bit chilly and toed off his shoes, "I'm home!"

There wasn't an answer. The blue eyed boy hung up his coat and made his way to the kitchen, "Nick?" He called out and frowned since that was where his mate usually was. 

"Edward? James?" He continued saying aloud, walking up the stairs. 

"Lucas?" He sighed opening their bedroom door finding it empty. He was alone. 

Just as he was about to get ready to shower, a knock on the front door echoed through his house. Louis dropped his towel on the bed and skipped down the steps. 

"Um, hi?" He raised an eyebrow at the man dressed in a grey jumpsuit. 

"Are you Louis?" The unknown man asked smiling.

Louis smiled back, "Louis Tomlinson yes. Can I help you?"

"Your husbands called me saying you an electrical issue."

Louis blushed, looking down at his naked finger, "Oh, we're not married." 

"May I come in? Have a busy day today." The stranger chuckled.

Louis laughed, "Yeah. Of course." 

The stranger stood in the doorway, "Are your mates home?"

Louis shook his head and only then did the unknown man step into the house fully.


	14. FOURTEEN

"So what's your name?" Louis asked leaning against the wall not really paying attention to the unknown man's actions behind the television.

"Peter." The man called out.

Louis nodded feeling the awkward tension quickly rising and tried to defuse it by cracking a few jokes but in reality it only made things more quiet between in the two.

To his advantage, Peter left about thirty minutes later after going around the house, in all the rooms. He seemed a bit odd in Louis' opinion, just his whole vibe.

Days later, the five soulmates were in the living room watching a movie. Since all five of them couldn't fit on the couch at once while still being in physical contact with Louis, they decided it would be best if they moved the coffee table and set up blankets with pillows. Liam and Zayn grab hold of each side of the coffee table careful enough to not let anything slip off while Louis and Niall went to get the blanket and Harry searched for extra pillows.

Now, they were all in a bundle really. Louis had his head in Niall's lap - while still being in between the latter's legs, - the older tracing his fingers through his mate's fringe. On Louis' left was Zayn who was sitting next to Niall leaning back on the couch. Harry on Louis' right was being cuddle bug and wrapped himself around Louis' torso which lead to all feeling in Niall's right leg disappearing. Liam, being the last to the living room after leaving to get popcorn and water ended up with his head in Louis' lap, on the latter's meaty thighs.

"God, I love this part." Niall said clapping his hands with his blue eyes glued to the screen.

That was how their days went for the next week. Louis still working at the bookstore but happier. His boss has noticed the difference as well, despite Louis' personality already being very bubbly and hyper, he came into work as bright as the sun itself.

"I'll be right back." Zayn sighed getting up from the couch.

They were all watching the game but not really paying attention to it - just to each other.

Zayn had heard his phone ringing in the kitchen and sped up his steps, jogging into the empty room. 

"Hello?" He said leaning on the counter.

"Is this Zayn?" 

The voice that he prayed would never ring through his ears ever again made him loose his breath. Memories came not in flashes but floods. It filled his brain to the brim giving him a slight pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and had a death grip on the counter.

"How did you get this number?" His voice was cold as ice.

"Oh my god-it's really you." The other person sighed in relief making the anger and rage in the pit of Zayn's stomach only grow.

"Just answer my question." Zayn rolled his eyes. 

"I miss you." He heard sobbing on the other line.

His emotions didn't change nor shift the slightest bit.

"You ruined us." 

"Don't you dare blame everything that happened on me," They hissed, all the sadness from before gone, "You had just as much to do with it as I did. Your brothers too." 

"You don't deserve the time I'm giving you right now." 

"Then why're you giving it to me?" 

Zayn had enough and was about to hang up, "Wait! Just hear me out, I got a note in the mail saying this was your number. I don't know who left it there so don't ask. I had nothing to loose so I dialed it and here you are. I lost everything when I lost you and your brothers."

"Don't lie to me. You were perfectly fine before you even met us." 

"No I wasn't! I was broke and slowly killing myself with every drug I took."

Zayn didn't want to break. He refuses to. He will not give this person the sympathy and pity. Never again. 

"Just," He started but ended up feeling the anger bubbling up again, "Don't call me ever again." And he hung up, ignoring the person's shouts. 

Immediately after his action his phone lit up with text messages from that same exact number. 

"Baby?" 

Zayn's rage filled eyes shot up from the ground to Louis' more softer ones halfway across the room. 

"What's wrong?" 

This wasn't a safe place for Louis. Zayn could lash out on him at any second. 

Louis took Zayn's silence as a sign to advance towards the taller, "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked tilting his head to the side, the sweater he wore slipping off one shoulder exposing his prominent collarbones. 

When Zayn didn't answer, Louis only continued, "Lucas-"

Zayn burst.

"My god, can you ever just be quiet?! Just leave me alone! I am completely fine and will be fine without you! God, why can't you just go away?! You're so annoying, I'm guessing no one has ever told you to shut up?! Well then, I will, shut up Louis!" 

By this time, all three brothers were standing at the doorway of the kitchen wide eyed and mouths agape. 

Hurt flashed behind Louis' eyes before he quickly recovered and glared at Zayn, "Since you're fine without me, I guess I'll just leave." He spit out and whipped around stomping out of the room. His three other mates were frozen. 

Liam was the first to react, taking long strides towards his brother a scowl on his face. Reaching Zayn, he shoved his brother by the chest harshly, "What the fuck was that about?!" 

Only then did Zayn realize what he had done. He let Liam push him against the cupboards by his collar.

"Brother-"

"Listen here, you can either be a child and take all your anger out on the first thing you see or-"

"I'm sorry." Zayn whispered brokenly. 

"It isn't Harry or Niall or me who you should be apologizing to." 

Zayn spent the rest of the night in front of the bedroom door - that Louis had locked so none of the brothers could get through - whispering dozens of 'sorry's' and how much of an asshole he is. 

long chapter :), how was it?


	15. FIFTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick recap : whoever zayn was on the phone with has NOT been introduced so they are currently unknown (:

The house has been lifeless. Dead really. No giggles from Louis, and no horrible jokes from Harry. Neither of the brothers has stopped trying to get their mate to look at them. The three brothers set up camp in the living room, considering Zayn took the guest room which was the closest to Louis' room. The latter has been going to work earlier than usual - completely avoiding his mates. What Zayn had said struck something deep inside him.

Just the fact that one of the people he's supposed to spend the rest of his life with told him to just leave, is truly cruel. His heart was crushed. Literally. He buried himself in the empty sheets where they would usually be occupied by four other strong and warm bodies and only got out when needed. In short; Louis isolated himself from the other boys.

Was this the end already? They haven't even been together for a few months and now he feels like a stranger in his own home. An end to a relationship that was built on lies.

Was he a burden to them? Was he annoying? Did the rest of the brothers want him to leave too?

Just as Louis was about to slip through the front door with keys in his hand along with a pair of soft gloves that he may or may not have stolen from Liam a few weeks ago, a mumble from the living room sparked curiosity in the blue eyed boy. 

For the past few days the four brothers have always been asleep whenever the small boy left for work. Louis quickly debated whether or not to investigate - choosing that a small peak around the corner wouldn't hurt. Louis shut the door and tiptoed quietly towards the room.

Harry and Liam were chatting quietly on the couch while Niall was sound asleep on the floor under a pile of blankets. Louis leaned closer but just because he's a clumsy fool the keys slipped from his hand as if he had no grip on them whatsoever. 

"All I'm saying is that-" 

Liam's head snapped to the door way as Harry stood up practically running over to Louis who was fumbling with picking up the keys. 

The taller reached Louis in a split second, "Lou."

The blue eyed boy's breath was picking up as Harry reached out for him. Louis wasn't fast enough and was engulfed in a tight hug that he definitely wasn't expecting.

"We miss you."

Louis couldn't take it anymore. Jumping up into Harry's arms burying his face in the latter's neck. The contact that he's been begging for is finally here - at least some of it. The throbbing in his chest increased when he felt a second pair of arms holding him just as tight. 

Niall woke up while all this was going on and joined in. After the four moved to the couch and were just mumbling how much they missed each other, how empty they felt. 

Liam tapped his fingers on Louis' shoulder, "Lucas needs you." He said quietly with a soft voice.

Louis bit his lip, it was true. The darker haired man needed him most even though the other brother's missed him too. The real problem that needed to be solved was between Zayn and Louis. 

Now, Louis stood at the door of the guest bedroom still dressed in his coat. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand and knocked on the door softly. Nothing came in reply nor did he hear anything. Raising his fist again he knocked louder this time. As expected, the door swung open revealing an exhausted looking Zayn who had red eyes along with messy hair that stuck up in all directions and shirtless leaving his tattoos on display.

His eyes widened meeting Louis' beautiful blues, "Louis." 

Louis gulped, "We need to talk." 

Zayn opened the door wider welcoming the smaller in. Louis shrugged off his jacket placing it on an empty chair before sitting on the unmade bed crossing his arms. 

"I'm sorry." 

Louis looked up from his feet, Zayn was frozen at the door. 

"What happened on the phone?" Louis' voice was soft. Not angry nor cold. 

"Just a friend." Zayn leaned against the wall.

"It obviously wasn't just a friend if you were fuming after hanging up." 

"Louis please-"

"Lucas, do you not trust me?" Louis stood up from the bed a blanket wrapped around his body that Zayn didn't notice before.

Zayn's forehead wrinkled, "Of course." 

"Then why not tell me the truth?"

After closing his eyes momentarily, Zayn pushed himself off the wall taking a few steps towards his mate, "It was.." He trailed off. He couldn't tell Louis about the call - and anything about his past - without talking to his brothers first. He reached Louis and held his arms opened, Louis' eyes softened as he walked into the taller's arms. "It was an ex." He lied swiftly.

He felt Louis stiffen, "What'd they say?"

"Just nonsense. You shouldn't be worried." Zayn tried to sooth the smaller's nerves.

He felt Louis nod against his chest, "I missed you so much."

It would take time for things to get back to normal. But Zayn was willing to give everything for it.

Zayn tightened his hold feeling the small hole in his heart healing just with contact with his mate, "Missed you more baby." He said before picking Louis off the ground and walking over to the bed. 

Placing Louis gently on the bed, he peppered small kisses on the boy's neck before crawling between the sheets as well. He rolled onto his back, feeling Louis cuddle into his side. Wrapping an arm around his mate he kissed the latter one last time.

"Lucas."

"Mhm." 

"Please never hide things from me again."


	16. SIXTEEN ( part one )

"Louis! Are you almost ready?"

A loud squeal and a thud made all four brothers give each other questioning looks.

"I'll check up on him." Harry grins raising his hand before racing up the stairs leaving his brothers behind him.

"Baby-"

"Ed!"

There Louis was. Mostly naked with thin lace panties stretching sinfully around his bum. Harry's legs had a mind of their own and took long strides towards the smaller boy's frame.

Harry quickly averted his eyes to Louis' pretty blues, "Why're you wearing those?"

Louis' face fell, "Do you not like them? I though you would." His voice getting softer after every word.

The criminal's eyes widened, his hands shooting out to craddle his mate's face, "I didn't mean it like that, you're beautiful in anything you wear."

Louis grinned under the praise and snuggled into Harry's chest, letting his hands slip underneath the taller's colourful suit jacket.

"You should probably get dressed baby."

"Oh! But I need help, I can't reach my black heels from the top of the closet." Louis ran out of Harry's hold into the closet.

"Why're they all the way up here?"

"So many questions today?" Louis raised an eyebrow crossing his arms.

"Mhm."

"Well, I haven't been to any fancy occasions and I just threw them up there - literally which is why I can't get them back down. But I did try to get it myself as you could see-" He pointed at the three photo albums laying open on the floor. "-and I failed. I hate my height."

Harry guessed that's what the squeal and the thud was from and chuckles to himself.

"I don't, I love it." Harry grinned handing Louis the heels and kissing the boy's forehead, "Mind if I take a peek?" He asked already kneeling down next to the books full of photos.

Louis turned around from the bed half dressed in a deep red dress, "Knock yourself out."

Harry begins to flip through the pages of the albums; they're all of Louis. From when he was a small baby, to a preteen and then to a year or so ago.

While the green eyed man is flipping past the pages, one picture catches his eye. It's of his mate; with cute little glasses and a A red and white stripped shirt. His smile is huge causing those pretty little crinkles to form at the corner of his eyes. After flashing Louis a sideways glance, Harry carefully takes the picture out of the plastic slot - handling it like a fragile vase - and slips it into his wallet in the empty see-through pocket.

"Ready?"

Harry jumps and spins around. Louis is wearing a dark red dress that adores his curvy figure and heels that he'll most likely take off halfway through the night. His hair is in a fluffy fringe and his lips are glossy.

"Of course Lou."

 


	17. SIXTEEN ( part two )

( note : ik this is a zianourry FIC but my inner demon larrie forced me to write this. )

"I'll have the chicken please."

"Stuffed with mozzarella?"

"Yes and wrapped in parma ham."

"With a side of?"

"Mashed potatoes. Thank you." Louis smiled closing the menu and handing it to the waitress dressed in a white blouse and dress pants.

Obviously, his boyfriends decided that their date would be at the fanciest restaurant in town - to which Louis was not only confused but excited about. Reservations would need to be made weeks beforehand and he was surprised how Edward, Nick, James and Lucas managed to get them there in the first place. Also, how one whole meal (appetizer, main course, and desert) would be his pay check from the bookstore.

According to the brothers; they have a family fortune but didn't tell Louis about it when they first met because they've had past relationships where their partner would only be attracted to their money. Louis was offended afterwards. Had they thought he was a gold digger? The brothers assured him that wasn't the case - Edward said they needed time to think about it. Louis let it go, he trusted them with everything.

"How was your day sweetcheeks?" Zayn asked taking a sip of his wine just the image added to his fancy attire.

The brothers were all dressed in pretty dark suits except Harry of course.

The eldest was wearing a loud floral suit - standing out from the rest. The reddish fabric in a beautiful contrast with his pale skin and pink lips. His fluff hair in long loose ringlets. The design of the suit was elegant and simple.

Liam was in a casual dark blue suit with a faint checkered pattern. His hair was gelled back and he left his beard unshaven. An expensive gold wrist watch only added to his gorgeous appearance.

Zayn looked absolutely breathtaking. His all black suit was magazine worthy. His beard was bushy - to which Louis may or may not have already commented on with a cute giggle - and how does one even describe his looks? Answer is you can't.

Niall's was the simplest. Just a plain blackish-blue suit with a white button up but he still managed to look amazing. His hair was pushed up out of his face and Louis had a heart attack when he saw Niall slip glasses onto his face.

Sure, Niall's and Liam's were probably the most plain but they were those kind of guys - though Louis still questioned how they looked godly in something so boring. Zayn's and Harry's were on the more exciting side.

"Eh, normal. Except I had this one customer who was just an ass." Louis shrugged shifting in his seat as he saw the waitress coming with their basket of warm bread.

She placed it on the table and as if on cue Louis' stomach growled loudly causing all eyes on him. He held his head down in embarrassment hearing the waitresses heels clicking away.

"Hungry?" Liam chuckled already placing a slice of bread on Louis' plate.

"Very." Louis said with a mouthful of bread.

"Wait, what'd the ass of a costumer do?" Zayn asked through his teeth.


	18. SIXTEEN ( part three )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rest in Peace Jay. 
> 
> My love goes to Louis and his family. To have someone taken from you is truly the worst feeling ever. I hope Louis and his family will have the privacy they need.
> 
> But the fact that some people are being so inconsiderate and saying horrible things - just adds to this tragedy.
> 
> Don't you think they never revealed the truth to the public earlier because they simply didn't want people to know ? I read that Jay was diagnosed in May or March and has been in and out of the hospital since. Again, I don't know if any of this is true but I hope we can give the family their time.
> 
> She is an amazing woman, raising beautiful children and always doing charity work. She is now watching over her family from above. Thank you for always assuring us about Louis' health when you were at your worst - an angel you are.
> 
> We love you Jay. RIP <3

It was ironic. Yes. Zayn being flat out angry at one individual who dared to disrespect Louis when he did too at one point - and he still hasn't forgiven himself entirely.

"He just had all the characteristics of an ass; he was arrogant, self centered, and didn't apologize when he accidentally knocked down a stack of books I was sorting." Louis explained spreading the butter on his slice.

"What was his name?"

"John or Johnny. Something like that." Shrugged Louis.

The situation was in past so he chose to forget about it. It's not like he'll see whatever his name was again.

The five talked as if they've known each other for years. Well, they are soulmates and they're bound to be together so it's obvious that in their past lives they were in love as well.

But not now, for none of them had allowed the slightly overused and sometimes underused word to slip past their lips.

"Knock knock."

Groans filled the air before Niall nudged Harry's shoulder harshly, "Your jokes are going to be the reason to why humans go extinct."

"Who's there Ed?" Louis bit his lip to keep from giggling at the way Harry's face lit up when he actually got a reply.

"Harry."

The sound of cutlery dropping either on the plates or table along with several gasps.

Louis shot the three other brothers a look before returning his eyes to the eldest, "Harry who?"

"You should Harry up so we can get out of here." He winked avoiding Liam's death stare.

A blush spread over Louis' face - Harry's boner from before they even got to the restaurant when he walked in on a mostly naked Louis was making him uncomfortable. Pushing against his boxers and tight pants. The image of Louis was still fresh in his mind which didn't help at all.

"Oh."

They haven't touched Louis intimately since they began dating. It seemed right after all, but they'd all be lying if they said that they could survive another week without having their lips and hands roaming Louis' beautiful body.

"Here are your meals."

The five ate with silly smiles on their faces and were beyond excited. The brothers have been craving the touch of Louis. His perfect tan skin covered in a thin layer of sweat when his body is over working itself to reach his high. The way he would close his eyes in pure bliss when he reaches his release. His hair would be pointing out in every direction which wouldn't lessen his breathtaking appearance.


	19. SIXTEEN ( part four )

Louis needed to get out. 

The heat from his mates' bodies was only making him want them more - all of them. 

He was pushed up against the car door with lips trailing down his neck, sucking every once in a while causing his breath to hitch. 

He already knew who was holding him up against the car, the familiar peppermint smell and little hairs tickling his cheek only pointed to one person - Niall. 

He was finally freed from his boyfriend and pushed into the car carefully. The drive was unbearable with the stiffness in his pants from the constant whispers and touches from both Harry and Zayn who he sat in between. 

"You smell so good."

"Beautiful baby, I can't wait to see all of you."

Finally pulling into the driveway of their house Louis was itching to be touched by any one of his mates. 

That was until he got out of the car - all hopes of being close with his mates was thrown out the window. 

"What the fûck?!" Harry nearly shouts before he's running up to the front door without a second thought. 

Liam is the first to follow through the broken door then Niall and Zayn holding Louis' trembling body. 

The door wasn't closed and locked like they left it, but instead swung open with the door handle completely busted. Inside was worse and Louis fell to his knees. 

Everything, from his pictures of his family to little knickknacks that he bought who knows when were all destroyed. The living room being torn apart, his couch had slits and the television was cracked and tossed to the floor carelessly. Not only that but also the kitchen was trashed - the cabinets were swung open with his food covering the counters and his plates were in pieces on the floor. His bedroom was the worst. The bed had been flipped over and torn apart and his dresser was opened with his clothes thrown around the room. The picture frames that once hung on his walls were now on the floor with broken glass surrounding them. 

Zayn cradled Louis' face in his hands, "You're okay. You're okay baby." He whispered over and over again as he sat them both on the torn couch. 

In the kitchen Liam was fuming and pulling at his hair, "Who would do this?!"

"I honestly don't know." Muttered Harry from the doorway. 

"He hasn't done anything wrong!" 

"Liam, it obviously isn't Louis who this person wants to hurt." 

"What?" Liam asks leaning up from the counter. 

"Like you said, Louis doesn't have any enemies - that we know of. Which means that whoever did this is after us. Think about it, we probably have more enemies than friends right now." 

"So then we'll kill them-"

"We can't. Not yet anyway." 

"Then we can scare them-"

"Can't do that either. Whoever did this knows about everything and won't hesitate to expose us to the police either." 

"So then what do we do?" Liam whispers completely stumped as he slides down to the floor. 

"Nothing. The next time the person comes into here, we might be home or Louis might be home alone. We need to lay low." 

And no one slept that night. Not one of them. 

Louis said that they should call the police but Niall insisted that they were better off without the 'lazy fûckers' and that they should deal with it on their own. 

Louis didn't want to argue and remained silent while his mates were planing on what to do with his trashed furniture. 

"We can-"

"Nick, Can I say something?" Louis says just above a whisper as he curls around himself more. 

Niall nodded and sat back into the chair he was on. 

"I can't live here anymore," Louis said tears threatening to fall, "I feel dirty."

And it was true. Louis felt like he was naked and stripped of any of his privacy. Just the fact that some person touched his things that he used to love but were now a dead weight. A bed that used to be his safe place where he would cuddle with his mates was now something he wanted to burn, as well as all his clothes. 

Three of the brothers looked to the eldest as he nodded, "Then we'll move."


	20. SEVENTEEN

Louis watched as the moving men carried boxes upon boxes through the large entrance to his new home. He smiled when they passed and wrapped the blanket tighter around his body. 

The house was huge to say the least. His little house was nothing compared to the giant mansion he was living in now. 

It took some convincing for the brothers to not look for houses too far from town because Louis still had a job at the bookstore but it all worked out. 

When Louis first walked through the doors, he lost his breath. Never had he been in a house this elegant without it being one of his filthy rich aunts that married an even richer men and women. 

The large door was dark and wide, the windows were beautifully decorated with curtains of Liam's choosing which was a grey blue. 

The inside was something straight out of a movie, a sparkly chandelier hanging from the ceiling and casting little white spots on the walls, was the first thing that caught Louis' attention. The staircase was wide at the bottom and slowly got narrow as it reached the second floor with a deep red rug over the steps. The walls were bare and soon be covered with picture after picture. Dark wood flooring was a bit slippery when Zayn was chasing Louis and the latter nearly fell over if it wasn't for Harry to be standing at the door. 

"Are you cold?" A voice came out from behind Louis before thin but strong arms wrapped themselves around the boy's waist. 

"A bit." Louis leaned up and pressed a kiss to Zayn's jaw before going back to watching the moving men. 

"Shall we bathe?" Zayn's lips trailed down Louis' neck, going closer and closer to his collarbones. 

Niall watched amused at Louis detangling himself from his brother's arms, "I will go bathe." And skipping up the steps before Zayn could register what happened. 

Niall dropped his water bottle on the counter and walked towards his brother, "Harry wants us in the basement." 

Now, the four criminals were standing around a table that was covered with blueprints and papers. A bright light shine down on the table as Zayn mindlessly doodled on a blank page while listening to Harry's plan. 

"The safe will be in the-"

"Wait," Liam hunched over the table before pointing at the blueprints, "There are cameras everywhere. Not to mention that the guy is always armed as you said before."

"I never said that we aren't allowed to be seen nor did I say that we are allowed." Harry said uncrossing his arms, "Before you get even more confused, brother, I'll ask you one question." 

Liam nodded scratching his stubble.

"When is a man most vulnerable?" 

"Sleeping?" 

"Where's the fun in that, Liam?" Niall said from where he was reading a few papers. 

"We're robbing the guy not torturing him." 

"Calm down." Zayn said rolling his eyes, he was exhausted from the moment one of the moving men dropped one of their special boxes meaning that all of their guns could have scattered across he floor of the box had broken and with Louis standing not too far away. "A man is most vulnerable when pleasuring another person." 

"Ding, ding, ding. Correct."


	21. EIGHTEEN

Sweat dripping down both bodies that were moving in sync. The room was hot, the sheets were burning and the desire that belongs to one was causing them to lose connection with the real world - putting his guard down. 

"Ugh! Harder!"

"Yeah baby, you like that?" 

"Right there!" 

"I bet that no one-"

A cool metal object pushed against his head. His blood running cold and his heart racing, too many thoughts zooming around in his brain. All his movements stopped at once - the girl underneath him carefully slipping out from the sheets and getting dressed as if he didn't have a gun to his head. 

" _Do not move_ , Ron." 

The 'big man' began to sob helplessly and hiccup. His naked body was trembling as the intruder only pushed the weapon deeper into his hair. 

Dressed in black they were - the brothers. Wearing matching black jeans and long sleeve shirts. All their eyes held a dark desire - it had been too long since they had done anything like this. 

Zayn had a small belt with slits for his own chosen weapons and unsurprisingly, he packed his knives. Liam was still looming over the sobbing man who had ruthlessly murdered dozens of people before and didn't spare any sympathy. Harry was leaning against the fireplace, his gun in his belt and his green eyes glaring at the naked man in the bed. 

"Thanks again, Leslie." Niall nods at the woman as he slaps a wad of cash in her hand. 

The brunette winks, "What'd you say we do a little something together?" She whispers sliding her hand up his chest. 

From afar, Zayn's eye twitches slightly as he watches the woman who he _had_ trusted, attempt to seduce his brother. 

"I with someone, thanks." 

With that, Leslie huffs and exits the dim bedroom and is welcomed by a couple lifeless bodies and lets out a shriek.  

A small smirk crawls up Niall's face as he makes his way to the messy bed. 

"What do you want from me?" Ron says no longer a blabbering mess but a rage filled man. 

A laugh makes it's way around the silent bedroom, "I don't know. What else would we want from a man who has money coming out of his ass?" 

"Why? Business running low?" Ron stands up from the bed, the sheets around his waist. Zayn swiftly takes out one of his knives and Niall loads his gun as Ron slowly walks towards the wall. "Spending too much on that boy toy of yours?" 

A deadly silver weapon zooms pass Liam's face and pierces Ron's hand at lightning speed, pinning him to the wall. He cries out in pain, squeezing his eyes shut at the intense bolt of discomfort shooting up his arm.

"We don't have a boy toy." Liam says feeling like he's walking on glass. 

Despite suffering, Ron laughs, "So everything that Frances guy told me about a boy named Louis, is a lie?" 

Harry had enough and strides up to the sickening man, ripping the knife from his hand allowing the pain to worsen and the blood seep out of the wound onto the wall, "Say one more word, Ron." Harry's eyes are blazing as he held the blood-stained weapon to Ron's jugular, "I dare you." He hissed through his teeth. 

Ron stays silent, his eyes just as angry as Harry's and his teeth clenched. 

Harry roughly shoves Ron into the wall and walks off towards the window after stabbing the man in his other hand. 

"I guess I hit a soft spot, huh?" Ron laughed through the torture, "I could see the headlines now: One of the worlds most dangerous criminals, The Brutal Brothers, imprisoned thanks to their little  _boyfriend_." 


	22. NINETEEN

Another blow came hurling towards his face, his eyes pressing shut waiting for the impact. Ron let out another cry of pain, his body trembling and Harry shook out his fist turning his back towards Ron. 

They had moved to the living room of Ron's large mansion. Dead bodies of Ron's men draping over the furniture like dolls and blood splattered over the walls. Liam had tied Ron to a chair, his feet bound to the legs, and his arms tied behind his back leaving his torso vulnerable. 

The man had been taking beating after beating, his face was bruised and his eyebrow and lip was bleeding while his left eye was swollen. 

"Where is he?!" Zayn held a dagger to Ron's naked chest. He began adding pressure causing the weapon to pierce Ron's skin, red liquid gushing out rapidly, "Where is Frances?" The raven haired man asked again, his voice lowering. 

Ron only spat at Zayn's face, his saliva and blood splattering on the criminal's face. 

Zayn quickly pushed away from the man, rushing to wipe the spit and blood off his face with his shirt, "Fucking asshole." He hissed, walking around the living room confused before nodding his head at his brother, "Your turn, Niall." Before leaving in search of a bathroom. 

The blond's eyes shone as he flipped the switch on the fireplace, "Listen Ron, and listen closely," Niall circled Ron's chair as he patted the man's shoulder, "All you have to do is tell us where Frances is and-"

"You won't kill me?" Ron laughed.

"Opposite actually, I will kill you but," Liam watched Niall carefully pick up the black fire iron and holding it above the flame that illuminated the room, "If you don't open up to us," He stalked closer and closer to Ron, the fire iron a bright red, "I'll make it torturous, drag on and on, make it so unbearable that you'll be begging me to put you out of your misery." 

"Go to hell." 

"Obviously, there's no chance of me descending to heaven when my heart gives out."

And with that, Niall pressed the burning iron stick onto the middle of Ron's chest. Screams echoed through the house, loud enough to be heard for miles. The delicate skin being fried just before Niall's blue eyes. Smoke began to rise from the iron as it made it's way deeper and deeper into Ron's skin imprinting a silhouette of lion. The everlasting stinging, burning and pain was becoming unbearable. 

Finally, the sizzling weapon was pulled away from Ron's chest. Zayn walked over and sent another punch to his jaw, "Where. Is. Frances." 

This time, Ron didn't laugh wickedly. Instead staring brokenly at Harry who stood across the room, "Are you all that stupid?" 

"Don't play games with me, Ron." Just as before, a sharp weapon was held to his jugular.

Ron's brown eyes flickered to the clock that was hung up above the fireplace, "He should be arriving at your house, right now." 

Hearts stopped. Breaths hitched. And blood halted in their veins. And fear was radiating off the four brothers. 

Out of pure  blank Zayn dropped the dagger in Ron's laugh and slams his fist into the man's face that sent the chair he was bound to, smashing into the ground.

"You've been wasting your precious time here."

"By the time you get there, you'll only find blood and a lifeless body."


	23. TWENTY

The four criminals rushed to pack their belongings, everything but the money. In a time of fear that had them trembling was not a time to be packing bills after bills. 

In comparison with their mate, nothing would ever be above him. Not the thousands of bills, not the prettiest of boys, not the most extravagant of houses nor the life of free men who didn't need to always look over their shoulder could ever be above Louis. 

After jumping into their car, not even seat-belts we're strapped in until they were racing down the empty road. 

Desperation, distress, and a sickening feeling sinking to the pits of their stomachs of the pure thought of walking though their front door and seeing the blood of their mate decorating their furniture or arriving to a completely silent home with no traces of Louis left behind. 

It was the latter. Zayn was the first out of the car, not even waiting for the vehicle to stop before he was rushing up the porch steps - Liam hadn't even taken out the keys either and instead followed his brothers into their house. 

A dreading silence welcomed them, after the door slamming against the wall and possibly creating a small hole. It was a blank white noise - the kind where you can even hear the blood rushing through your head, the small pants puffing out from between your lips and even hear your eyelids separating. 

Not a single thing was out of place, meaning no struggle had happened. The four brothers split up as soon as they regained control of their bodies. Each sprinting down a hallway in distraught and heavy breaths. 

"Louis!"

"Baby!"

"Lou?!" 

Liam pushed their bedroom door open with such a force, it caused the floor to rattle. His breath caught in his throat immediately after his eyes landed on a small lump buried under the sheets. 

He held his breath as he slowly walked towards the bed, every single horrible thought of something traumatizing laying underneath the sheets squeezing it'a way into his brain. Liam felt a shiver crawl down his neck to the bottom of his back as he gripped the sheets in his hands. After one second of staring at the lump, he yanked the sheets off and left them flying behind them. 

"Louis!"

Baby blue eyes shot open at the loud shout that was not too far from his ears and screamed when arms held him down, "Get off m-"

A heavy weight fell onto his chest, as he was squirming. Trying desperately to escape from the persons grip. That was until a wave of cherries and a hint of chocolate hit him - he visibly relaxed and giggled when he felt small kisses trailing up his naked chest. 

"James," He pulled the man who looked more like a teddy bear higher on the bed. Their bodies aligned like puzzle pieces, "What's wrong?"

Liam's body became rigid like a cliff that overlooked the sea - which was what they were. 

He was strong, frightening to be near and at any point he could breakdown, while Louis was exquisite, and hopelessly needed by all - not to mention his deep blue eyes that put the sky to shame with it's beauty. Without Louis, there would be nothing to admire. 

"Nothing." He pressed a kiss to Louis' nose, "Nothing at all, little love."


	24. TWENTY-ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry , i know that some , if not most of the chapters that i post are very short . That's only because i usually write the chapters on the day i post them ( which is on either saturday or sunday mostly ) but sometimes i'm late and try to get one written so i can post it right away . i'll try my best to write about 1000 words per chapter now <3

Another scream of fear blasted out from the speakers causing Louis to jump. Him and his mates were clustered together in the living room. Only him, Harry and Niall were awake as Liam and Zayn fell asleep halfway through the movie. 

Like in every other cliché horror movie; the insane murderer somehow has super-strength and successfully flings a teenager halfway across the room. If Harry had to be completely honest; he found the movie stupid and terrible. 

On the other hand, Louis and Niall could ignore a firework going off right behind them and still be entirely captivated by the movie playing out on the screen. 

"Edward," 

"Mhm?" 

Instead of talking, Louis chose to lift Harry's tattoo decorated arm and snuggle under it. He looked so tiny, buried under two blankets and Harry's bicep with his glasses perched in the tip of his nose. 

"'M cold." 

Harry visibly softened and leaned down about to press his lips to Louis' forehead but just as he was, the television shut off, leaving them in total darkness. 

"Okay, whose sitting on the remote," Niall sighed from the other end of the couch. 

"It's on the coffee table," Harry waved the device even though it was pitch black, "See."

"Ed, it's dark. I can't see anything." 

Louis frowned and listened to both Harry and Niall bicker about the dark and continued to nudge Zayn's hip, "Baby?" Zayn only shifted and shuffled closer to Liam, who was still peacefully sleeping. 

"Lucas," Harry's voice traveled through the silent house, the criminal stood up from the couch after rubbing Louis' shoulder affectionately. 

"We need to check the power box outside." 

Zayn loved his sleep and wouldn't get up until Louis' pushed his lips onto his. Like an addict, Zayn followed Louis' soft lips until the latter pulled away giggling. 

"You abuse your power over me." He muttered before turning the flashlight on, that was on his phone. 

He shone it around the room, and accidentally in Liam's face making his once peaceful face scrunch up. 

That was about fifteen minutes ago and two of Louis' mates have left and returned with only one sentence, "We need to call the electrician tomorrow morning."

Louis pouted and leaned away from the candle - it smelt like peppermint. During the time his mates were gone, Louis decided to make use of the pretty candles he brought from the little shop in town. 

He tried to use his memory of the house - which he was still getting used to - and navigated himself around in the dark until he found the cabinet that had all of their scented candles, batteries and flashlights. 

"What happened?" Niall asked from the fireplace he had lit up. 

"Ed and I switched on the power and nothing worked," Zayn shrugged, "I guess that we're going without heat for tonight." 

Louis felt hands crawling their way up his thigh and squealed, "No, you dirty man!" He giggled cutely, "Not yet."


	25. TWENTY-TWO

"It's so cold." Arms slithered their way around Zayn's waist as the dark haired man snuggles deeper into his pillow. 

"Hm?" Zayn is half asleep and barely lifts his face from the bed. 

"It's freezing." 

Zayn recognizes the high pitched voice and ditches his pillow. He flips his whole body around so he's on his side and grins lazily at his boyfriend. 

"And what do you want me do to about that?" 

Louis feels his cheeks heat up and is thankful for the lights to be out, "Don't be naughty."

Zayn crosses his arms and Louis' eyes flicker to his tattoos before returning to his face, "I was talking about cuddling, sweetbean."

"Sweetbean? That's new." Louis whispers knowing very well that his other mates need their sleep too. He shuffles his way into Zayn's awaiting arms and immediately falls asleep after feeling the heat radiating off the man's chest. 

The sun rays some through the cracks in the curtains against Louis' desire for more sleep. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter and curled into himself. 

It took about half an hour for Louis to get out of bed, but even then he still had the fluffy blanket over his shoulders. 

He walked carefully down the stairs since he couldn't see his feet under the blanket and made it safely down. His mates had opened all the curtains in the house since the power was probably still out and let in the natural light. 

When Louis waddled into the kitchen, Niall was already there leaning by the fridge, "Good morning, babycakes." 

"I'm loving these new nicknames." Louis giggled, shaking his head fondly. 

The boy walked towards the cabinet and swung the door open. He reached up for a bottle of water and frowned. He turned back around and pouted, "Help."

Niall smiled and set down his plate of cookies, "Magic word?"

"Please." 

Louis didn't know who was to blame for always putting things on the highest shelves just so Louis will need to ask for help. 

His height not only was a disadvantage that he had to face everyday but something that his mates admired about him. 

Liam hummed and walked through the kitchen doorway, "The electrician is here." And rolled his eyes playfully at his brother and mates make-out session. 

Louis face flushed and he hopped off the counter where Niall had not a second ago lift him up to. He pressed a single kiss to the corner of Niall's mouth and just when the latter was about to grab his hips and pull him closer - he sprinted away laughing evilly.


	26. TWENTY-THREE

"So, the power just shut off?"

"Yep, in the middle of a movie." Liam replied, watching the man in a grey jumpsuit with bored eyes.

"I need to check the box outside,"

And to be honest, that was when Louis completely zoned out. To be fair, he had never been one to take interest in things other than music and anything fairly basic.

During his daydream, his mates continued to blab on about the cold from the night and the way the house felt a bit plainer without electricity running through it.

"What's up, baby?" Harry asked, sliding his body to be lined up with Louis' after seeing his mate's once dazed face turn to confused in a second.

Louis held a finger up to Harry's face, to which the man bit playfully before Louis pulled it away (blushing madly), "Do you have anyone by the name of Peter or Pete?" Louis asked, directed towards the electrician walking through the front door with Zayn.

Louis couldn't specifically remember the correct name of the past electrician, and decided it wouldn't hurt to ask.

He watched as the man took off his little cap and running a hand through his hair, "I don't think someone by that name has ever worked for my company."

"Really?" Louis raised an eyebrow, still as confused as a toddler.

"I'm positive."

"Are you sure?" Louis had a funny feeling stir within him when thinking about 'Peter'.

"What's up with all the questions, Blue?" Niall piped up from the door.

"It's nothing." Louis dismissed, maybe he was losing his memory or something.

As determined as they are, the criminals didn't let Louis take one breath when the electrician left - after fixing the power box and what not.

Louis was bombarded with endless questions, since his mates valued his wellbeing so highly. They knew what he was feeling even when he didn't figure out his emotions yet and knew what he would say before he has a chance to open his mouth.

Plus, they could read him so well - Louis wouldn't be surprised if they were secret spies or something.

"What's wrong?-"

"Don't lie, Lou. I can see those little mischievous gears turning in that head of yours."

Exhausted and a bit embarrassed, Louis fell onto the large bed, feeling the corners dip suggesting someone had sat down, "It's just a feeling." Propping himself onto his elbows, Louis watched as Harry and Liam gestured for him to continue, "Did you ever call the electrical company?"

"Yeah, you were there, babe. Remember? This morning, on the phone?"

Louis sighed, "Of course I do. But, I mean before - before this new house."

Shrugging shoulders and shaking heads; like dominos followed from one brother to another, "Not that I recall, Blue." Liam leaned against the wall of their bedroom.

Falling back onto the bed, Louis bit his lip, "Strange, because one day a man came in and told me one of you called."

"An electrician?"

"Yeah, and he fiddled with the outlets and such."

While Louis remained oblivious and stumped; his boyfriends exchanged scared and knowing expressions.

That night, they returned to Stan's house - which smelt of rotting flesh and blood (which hadn't been cleaned up yet obviously), in search of a certain unconscious body but came up empty.

"Fuck!"

None were surprised at Stan's disappearance but rather hoped for the man to be lifeless by the time of their arrival. Sadly, the opposite and they felt forced to continuously glance over their shoulders and protect their precious mate at all costs.


	27. TWENTY-FOUR

"I want to go outside." Louis says as soon as he came in earshot of his mates.

Their chatter quickly quieted down, Harry's arms crossed over his chest, "Have fun, baby."

Louis pouted, "I want to go out with all of you."

"I'm just teasing, love." Harry shifted in his spot of the couch, and patted his lap, "C'mere."

Louis obeyed and plopped himself on Harry's thighs, "Can we go out? We haven't left the house in days. If I'm here for another day, I'll lose my mind."

It was true, the five haven't left the house in almost a week. The brothers choosing that the best way to keep their mate safe was to stay indoors.

Louis was calm at first, not questioning anything, even when his mates told him that he shouldn't work anymore. Louis protested but was persuaded by his mates to quit his job. His boss had been okay with it, she loved Louis after all and when he mentioned spending time with his mates over the phone - she agreed immediately.

The second day was a bit tense, Louis was used to always leaving early in the morning to go to the bookstore and his body was used to his schedule and wouldn't let him sleep after waking up.

Louis began to get a bit restless by the fourth, jumping at the chance to even roll the garage container out onto the driveway.

"What do you want to do, baby?" Liam asked, placing his book on the coffee table.

He was always such a 'sap' according to Niall when it came to Louis and fulfilling his desires. Actually, Louis had all four of them wrapped around his pretty little finger.

"Anything, literally anything." Louis said, leaning back into Harry's chest, "I just want to leave."

That was how they found themselves in the town's park. The wind was chilly and brushing against their cheeks. The tall trees and small bushes contrasting with the white clouds floating in the sky freely.

Louis held Zayn's hand and was skipping happily, until he saw the little empty playground.

"Oh! Let's go there." Louis chirped before yanking Zayn towards the playground.

"Push me!" Louis demanded with a grin carved into his face.

Niall was the first to jump at the chance and was now happily pushing his mate as giggles tumbled from Louis' lips.

The other three brothers stood at the sidelines. To anyone, they looked a bit odd in the playful scenery of the park.

Harry dressed in a long black trench coat with the collar flipped up. His black skinny jeans matching perfectly with his dark grey boots. His hair in a fluffy mess atop his head which Louis had _tried_ to help him with.

Liam dressed more casually, his jeans loose and hanging on his hips with a thick hoodie over his torso. And his beard left unshaven and fuzzy.

Zayn looked more threatening than half of his brothers, his skinny jeans fitting his legs and a leather jacket left unzipped revealing his torn up t-shirt. 

And obliviously, Niall was dressed most comfortable with joggers and a sweater.

Any stranger would've though they were just a bunch of individuals who weren't connected in anyway. Sure, maybe they had a few differences between them but they all had most of the same skills and were closer then anyone thought.

Being paranoid - for a good reason - they didn't hesitate to leave the house without their prized guns in the back of their jeans or in the small holder under their coats. And they knew to be more cautious when hugging their mate because they didn't want a repeat of last time.

"Niall!" Louis squealed.

The rest of the brothers watched as the blonde pushed their mate before running under just when Louis came swinging backwards.

"Do you see that guy?" Liam asked, nudging Harry.

The latter averted his attention to the man sitting on the bench not too far from them. The unknown man wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was staring at them, more specifically; Louis.

"Leave the fucker be." Harry replied, feeling a bit possessive over his little mate.

That was until he saw out of the corner of his eye, the same man snap a picture of Louis climbing up the playground.

"I'll be right back," Harry said, eyes locked on the mystery man.

"I'm coming with you." Zayn said pushing himself off the tree.


	28. TWENTY-FIVE

Louis watched with furrowed brows and a small pout as Zayn and Harry walked off, but was giggling again when Niall began swinging on the monkey bars. 

The two strong men walked side-by-side, their shoulders squared and faces emotionless. Harry's taller and broader frame contrasting with Zayn's lean and muscular one.

Being ruthless and well completely brutal, Harry didn't hesitate to walk right up to the man, and whip out his gun from the back of his pants, holding his coat out as a shield to anyone but the three of them.

He watched as the man's face contorted with fear for a split second before his face became hard.

With a low voice and burning gaze, Harry said, "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

The unknown man ran a hand through his hair before standing up. Zayn took the lead and began to walk down the path and towards the small restrooms, Harry then pushed the muzzle of his weapon to the man's ribs, poking him uncomfortably.

It wasn't long until all three men we hidden from the public's eyes. As Zayn grabbed the man by his collar and shoving him hard against the brick wall, Harry leaned on the wall next to him with his boot propped up against it.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, taking a box of cigarettes out from his pocket.

The man remained silent, only whimpering when Zayn slammed his head against the rough bricks.

"Ugh, fuck off." He hissed through his teeth, eyes blazing with anger and possibly embarrassment from being so easily overpowered by Zayn.

"I'll ask you one more time," Harry began, taking a pull from his cig, "What's your name?"

The dark haired man only spat on Zayn's face, before attempting to make a run for it and failing miserably. With a new wave of rage, Zayn kneed the man in his ribs as he wiped off his face with his sleeve.

"Here." Harry said shortly, passing his cigarette to Zayn and flipping the man over on his back as he doubled over in pain. 

He searched through the man's pockets before whipping out a black wallet, "Peter Hudson."

Peter groaned in agony as another kick was sent to his torso, clenching his stomach, "So?" He spat.

"So?!" Zayn mocked, "Why the hell were you taking pictures of our mate?"

"What do you mea-"

Another kick was nailed onto his ribs, "Don't play stupid with us." Harry scoffed, "Tell us now and I won't shoot a bullet through your skull."

"I was paid!" Peter rushed to say through his teeth.

"By who?" Zayn knelt down by his head, a cig hanging from between his lips.

"I don't know, it was a blocked number and the money was in my mailbox."

"Hey." Zayn frowned when his brother had ripped the cigarette from his mouth.

"Don't be a liar now, Hudson." Harry warned, holding the burning cig just over the man's cheek.

"I'm not lyi-ah!" He yelled when the sizzling cig made contact with his skin, quickly being cut off by Harry's hand.

"Tell me the truth." Harry ordered, standing up with his knees cracking. Turning around with his back towards the other men and began twisting the silencer on the muzzle of his prized gun.

"I am," He cried, "I don-"

A not-ear spitting gun shot rippled through the air, not loud enough to be thought to be by a deadly weapon but still attention catching.

"You said you wouldn't shot him." Zayn said, wiping the splattered blood off his shoes.

"I lied." Harry shrugged. 

Thank goodness for the park to be next to a lake, the rushing water not too far from both Harry and Zayn. The two brothers were cautious when carrying the lifeless body to the lake and tossing him in, while watching his body disappear in the current.

Now, the five were reunited and Louis only asked where Zayn and Harry had ran off to, which they replied with 'catching up with an old friend.'

The five were now walking out of the park, Louis getting hungry and his mates ready to please; they decided to get some sandwiches from the small cafe they passed on their way to the park earlier that day. 

Harry swung an arm around his mate's shoulder, feeling Louis' body curl into his, "Do you remember the name of that fake-electrician guy?" 

"Mhm, it was Peter, I think." The smaller boy answers, "Why?"

"I don't thing you need to worry about him anymore."


	29. TWENTY-SIX

"What's this?"

Harry groans lightly and rolls onto his other side, he squints his eyes through the sunlight and gives Louis a lazy smile. "That's you, baby."

The blue-eyed boy shakes his head fondly, "I knew that, Ed. But why do you have it?"

Harry shrugs, "I thought it was cute."

Louis blushed and slipped the small picture back into the slot in his boyfriend's wallet before skipping happily towards the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Harry calls out, too loud considering he gets a punch in the middle of his back from one of his brothers.

"Kitchen! I want some tea."

Harry rolls back around after checking the clock and lets his arms and legs fall over his brother.

"Ugh, you shithead. Cuddle with something else." Zayn mumbles sleepily, but makes no moves to shove Harry's limbs off his body.

"Can't. Lou left." Harry rasps, burying his face into his pillow. "It's training day again."

"Fuck that shit." Niall cruses from the other side of the bed before he lifts his head from the pillow. "I want to relax with Lou."

"We've been skipping every training day that came. Soon we're going to forget how a gun shot sounds, brother."

"Shot of what?" A high pitched voice chimes happily from the doorway.

And to say the least, none of the brothers have ever sat up so quickly. Resulting in them getting a slight headache.

"Take a shot. He means take a shot. Like hard liquor." Niall rambles mindlessly.

"Nick is right, we haven't had a brothers night out in a while." Liam speaks up, his voice cracking at every other word but he only stares at Louis while he sipped his tea.

"Oh." Louis sounds a bi disappointed, "you can all go out tonight. I won't hold you back from your quality time." He says quietly.

Truth is Louis was hoping to have a game night with his mates, where they'd play anything really. Like monopoly, mastermind, or even one of the game consoles. Louis wasn't cruel, he understands everything and anything about family.

"It's okay, we don't hav-"

"Thank you for understanding, baby." Harry interrupts Zayn with a nudge and a short glare. Before another question is about to be shot their way, he stands up from the bed. "How about we start breakfast, Lou?" He tosses the sheet behind him and scratches the back of his neck.

That had Louis jumping excitedly, nearly spilling his tea. "Okay! I'll go prepare the pans and stuff." Louis rushes before he's passing off his half finished mug into Harry's hands and runs out the room.

"I wanted to relax, you wanker."

Harry rolls his eyes, "you'll thank me when you realize how easy it is to forget how to toss a knife."

"When are we leaving?" Liam asks, standing up from the ruffled bedsheets too and walking towards the bathroom.

"We can't leave too early. No one goes for drinks at noon. We'll leave right after dinner."

"And when will we be back?"

"Tomorrow morning."


	30. TWENTY-SEVEN

"Thank you for the delicious dinner, sweetbean." 

Louis grinned and gathered the plates and utensils, "you're all very welcome." He dropped them into the sink and wiped his hand on the dishrag. "Now, go get ready for your brothers night out." 

"Are you sure that you're okay with this?" Niall bit his lip and slowly stood up from his chair, "you don't need us to stay?"

"I'm going to tell you the same answer that I said before," Louis said with an amused smile, "I'm absolutely fine." He made eye contact with all his mates, "and if something does happen, James installed that security system anyway. And I can just call you."

Some might say that the brothers were paranoid, but in their lives - there was no such thing as paranoid. It was either you do whatever you can, or you die. Simple.

Zayn nodded, "okay. We'll be back soon." And with that, the four brothers disappeared up the stairs to get ready.

It took a couple of tries, but they've managed to sneak a duffel bag behind Louis' back. It was only filled with their clothes and a lot of water bottles. Since it would be suspicious if they left for a bar in sweats and gym shorts or if Louis caught sight of the overnight bag in their hands. He would most likely get the wrong idea.

"Okay," Harry jumped down the last step right behind Liam and finished buttoning his shirt. "We're going to leave now, baby." He was the first to kiss the corner of Louis' lips as the boy finished up the dishes and he got a hip-bump in reply. 

"Give me second, Ed." Louis giggled and slapped a wondering hand behind him, only to turn around and softly glare at Liam, "no, James." 

"Yeah, leave Lou alone." Another voice pops up as well as another pair of arms wrapping around Louis' waist, the boy recognizes the voice immediately. 

"That goes for you too, Lucas."

Now, they stood at the doors and kissed goodbye to their mate. After saying 'I love you.' about a hundred times - literally - the four brothers are finally out the door.

They wave to Louis and disappear in the car. They drive off and out the driveway before turning back around.

"Is he still there?" 

Niall shakes his head, "the front door just closed."

"This is ridiculous." 

"Do you want Louis to see us dragging crates of guns to our car?" 

"You're right, let's just get on with it."


	31. TWENTY-EIGHT

"I'm happy to say that I didn't miss this place one bit." Niall jumped out the car with a sigh and stood on the dirt path, watching the sunset and disappear behind the trees.

"Stop complaining," Liam said when he stepped out the car too, wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulder and slowly dragging them towards the trunk of the car. "Soon enough, we'll be at home with Lou again."

"Yeah, but that's tomorrow." The blonde replied and grabbed a crate, not caring about what was inside, and gesturing to the other side, "we're going to be here all night. Grab the other side, will ya'?"

Soon enough, all four brothers were standing in the middle of the large open space of the abandoned warehouse that they knew so well. It didn't look very different either, except for a couple empty beer bottles from whoever had been there earlier and Zayn was the one to take those and hand them to Niall, mumbling about using them as targets. 

"Here, take these." Harry was holding a couple of camping lamps, he handed them out to his brothers and in a couple of minutes, the whole warehouse and a small area outside was lit up. 

"Let's get this over with."

Now, Liam was happily letting off steam. He ran from the borderline of the forest and to the warehouse in a minute and a bit. He was a bit disappointed though, he used to be able to do the same thing in less than a minute.

Not only was he having problems with his once normal routine, but so was Zayn. He kept on missing his target and had dozens of small slices on his hands from tossing his knives. 

Niall continuously missed the bottles, by a lot actually. He cursed every time the bullet would go straight pass the glass bottle.

Harry was the worst. His bandanna tied tight around his head as he grunted every time he pulled his body up by the metal bars. He used to be able to do a lot of pull ups, or push ups - now, he wasn't anywhere near what he considered to be normal. 

They were all getting weaker and weaker. And that was a definite no in the lives of four criminals. They couldn't spend day after day simply lounging on the couch anymore, they needed to improve by a lot now.

"I can't shoot anything for shit." 

"I can't run as fast anymore."

"My aim is crap."

"We can't be lazy anymore." Liam says, wiping the sweat from his forehead and taking the water offered to him by Harry. "We have to get a gym installed in one of the guest rooms. And come here at least three times a month."


	32. TWENTY-NINE

"Hey, gran." Louis waved shyly at the old woman who he loved dearly as she sat with wide eyes and a cute smile.

"Baby Lou! Oh c'mere." She opens her frail little arms and stood from the soft floral couch. She cooed while swaying her and her grandson in the bright lights of her retirement home. She pulled them apart and quickly pushed Louis down on the couch, "are you doing well? Why didn't you tell me you were visiting today?" She reached out and brushed his hair gently.

Louis hummed and fiddled with the hem of his black velvet skirt, the fabric reminding him of pants his mother used to force him into. The goosebumps on his legs rising as the gust of the AC hit him. "I just missed you a lot, gran." He says quietly.

"Oh, you silly boy." She kisses his head, "Gran is always here for you. No matter what. Now, tell me the truth about your surprise visit."

Louis shrugs, she knew him so well. It wasn't a surprise that she could tell he was helplessly lying.

"It's just... my mates." He gulped.

"What's wrong? Are they hurting you?"

Louis' eyes widen, "no, no, no! Gran, they treat me like I'm their everything." He gushes, "they always tell me they love me, they cuddle me and they never lie to me."

"Sounds too good to be true, boo." His gran shakes her head, images of her with Louis' grandad flying through her head.

It was a happy relationship, the end was simple - he was taken away too fast. And now she's left alone with her children and grandchildren.

"Does it?" He so innocently questioned.

She only rubbed his back, his denim jacket wrinkling under her fingers. "I don't know for sure, Lou. But you can never be too careful."

She knew what she was doing, she was planting a seed. A seed of uneasiness, distrust and doubt. But it seemed like the only right thing at the moment - she hasn't met her grandson's mates, who knew if they weren't who they said. It was all to keep her Lou's heart safe.

Louis on the other hand, was biting his lip in deep thought. The brothers loved him dearly, they wouldn't do anything to hurt him, right? That had to be the truth. Maybe Louis shouldn't have agreed to letting them leave earlier that night - and he also regrets not telling them he was planing on visiting his gran. He should've asked to come with them or beg them to stay home - but that would be possibly the worst thing ever. They were their own people, they could do as the please. It wasn't Louis' job to keep them home, they were free men. He should've told them he was planning on leaving the house, they worry about him right? They did, the truly did.

Little did the boy know, the phone at home was ringing constantly. The chime of the bell and beep after beep. While Harry's voice rang through the speaker, "Louis? Are you home? You're not answering. You haven't been answering at all, we need you to pick up the phone please, bab-" And then the voicemail time ended, only for Harry to huff and pass his phone to Zayn who left a similar voicemail.

Soon enough, visiting hours were over for the retirement home. Louis left his gran with a kiss and a warm hug, also a promise to ask his mates about tagging along for the next visit.

He unlocked his bike and frowned at the rain on his seat. He didn't have any napkins, he could go back inside and ask for some or he could use his sleeve. But then it would smell like rain-

"Do you need this?" A voice spoke from behind Louis.

The boy jumped and turned around to see a quite large man, his raincoat was black and glimmering in the dim streetlights while he offered Louis a small smile and a napkin.

The blue-eyed boy takes the napkin with a gentle grin, which falls when he sees the layers of bandages wrapped around the man's hands. "Thank you, but are your hands alright, sir?"

The man tucks his hands back into his pockets, "cooking accident. Lots of knives."

Louis gasps and wipes down his bike seat. "Oh my! You should be more careful, sir."

"I should, right? I've even got a big burn mark on my chest."

Before Louis can say something, the man tugs down his coat collar to reveal a nasty burn, its red and looks ever so painful.

"How did you get that?" He asks, tilting his head to the side.

"Oil, burning oil."

"Sir! You have to take care of yourself!" Louis says with wide eyes and hops onto his bike, "This one time I was cooking with my-"

He hears a car stopping and watches the man's face go slightly pale.

"Oh, um, I've got to go." He rushes before Louis can stop him and begins to speed walk down the side walk.

"Bye, sir!" Louis calls out and nearly screams when arms wrap around his body but relaxes when he recognizes the tattoos. "Lucas!"

"Hey, sweetbean." The man kisses his nose and Louis can't feel anymore happy.

"You have to stop scaring me like that." The boy pouts and is completely oblivious to the other brothers whispering behind Zayn.

"Didn't that guy look familiar?" Liam questions, having studied the man and his mate with his brothers from the comfort of their car.

Once Louis didn't answer the ninth call, they hurried packed their gear and rushed into the car. Paranoia getting the better of them because when they got home to an empty house - they went on a wild chase for the boy. Before Niall spotted the same cute little bike outside a retirement home.

"We've got to follow him." Harry says roughly before his expression changes a moment later to greet his mate.

They do follow after the man, once they convince Louis to go for a midnight walk with them in the same direction as the suspicious man. Only to come up empty once reaching the alley Liam remembers seeing him disappear in.


	33. THIRTY

"So, why a gym?" Louis asks as he leans back on Liam, strong arms wrapping around his waist in the process. 

"We've got to stay in shape, babe." Liam answers, keeping his mate's body angled away from where the window, where men carried box after box of weapons into the 'guesthouse'. 

Louis hummed and watched Zayn and Niall place the mirrors on the walls while some other men brought in treadmills and benches. He was completely oblivious to the fact that the guesthouse in the backyard was slowly being transformed to a training room of not-so legal things and also a stash for many illegal things. 

"No, the cocaine goes over there and the heroin goes here." Harry sighed pointing to the different corners of the basement before making it up the stairs of the guesthouse with a frown. He immediately scowls when he sees a man - who owes the brothers a favour - shoving baggies of MDMA in his pockets, Harry shakes his head with a grunt. "Jon, Jon, Jon." The man jumps and scrambles to the wall of the room. "Don't you know better than to steal from us."

"I-"

"That wasn't a question." Harry reaches behind him and pulls his gun from the waistband of his jeans.

"What was that?!" Louis jumps when the deafening sound bursts through his eardrums and he curls tighter around Liam with his trembling body.

Liam curses under his breath and quickly gestures for the men to continue their work, he shuffles over to Zayn and gently pushes Louis into the man's arms. 

"Lucas, I think something really heavy fell in the guesthouse."

His expression is enough for Zayn to roll his eyes and cuddle the small boy in his arms, "Nick and I will stay here with Lou."

"Harry! What the fuck were you thinking?!" A red Liam throws the door open forcefully. 

Harry is leaning against the wall with a cig between his lips and a gun in his hand, "boys, clean up this mess." He points to the lifeless body and not a moment later are three men shoving it into a bag. 

"Do you not understand that Louis heard that?! And he nearly pissed his pants." Liam is fuming, how could his brother be so careless. 

"Is it my fault that dickface attempted to smuggle our drugs in his pants?"

"No, but you could've-"

"Killed him a quieter way?"

Liam glares but eventually relaxes, "yes. You could've drugged him up until he overdosed. Or, anything other than shooting him in distance within our mate."

It's quiet for a few moments before Harry speaks. "Is Louis okay?" His shoulders slouch and he bites his lip.

"He's scared, a bit jumpy but he's alright." Liam steps forward and pats Harry on his arm, "just don't be so careless next time."

"I promise, brother."


	34. THIRTY-ONE

"Lou?"

"Yes?" 

A small head of fluffy sandy brown hair popped out from around a corner, the boy's face was glowing like the sun. A very pretty sun.

"Do you have any plans today?" Liam asks, wiping the sweat from his forehead and dropping the weights back onto their shelf. 

Louis hums and leans against the mirror wall, his bare legs distracting the older boy a bit too much while one of the brother's sweaters was draped over his upper-half. "I don't think so. Today is my gran's book club so I'm not allowed to visit." He pouts before the same cute smile makes it's way onto his face. "Why? Have you and your brothers got a plan for little ol' me today?"

Liam nods and slowly walks towards his mate, "we do. Well, Edward wants to go out."

That wasn't a lie. Harry wanted to treat his brothers and Louis out, for being reckless the previous day. But, Louis didn't know anything about the day being an apology. And, the brothers decided to keep it that way.

"Okay, I'll go get dressed." Louis makes a move to leave the gym but Liam has different plans. 

He grabs the boy's hand and pulls him back - gently. Once Louis is back in his arms, he doesn't hesitate to lean down and kiss him. Their lips move against each other, as if they're addicted. But, true to his word - Louis leaves to get ready for the day. 

The blue-eyed boy hops into the shower and hums along to the CD that he placed into the radio. He sways his hips to Kings of Leon's Sex on Fire and can't help but scream out the lyrics.

"You!" He shouts over the water shooting out the shower-head, "your sex is on fire!"

"Do you hear that?" Niall asks, peering over the top of his book at his other brother. 

Zayn nods, creating another streak of red paint on his large canvas. "Sounds like Louis' happy."

"Is that Louis?" Harry walks into the room with a cigarette hanging between his lips and a pair of yellow gym shorts on his hips.

"Yup." Zayn confirms and holds out his hand, "can I have a pull?"

"Mhm." Nods Harry and takes one last breath of his cig before passing it to his brother, "you two should start getting ready. We're leaving once Lou is dressed."

Niall takes a chip from the bowl on the dark wood coffee table. "Where are we going?" He inquires once he took a sip of water.

"I was thinking we could go downtown. Go shopping or something." He shrugs. "It's a nice day and we should spend it outside."

"I guess." Zayn speaks up. "Just don't shoot anyone today, okay?"

It may sound like he's joking but Zayn is far from it. He's utterly serious, Harry can be a bit unpredictable at times. 

"I promise. But if it comes to it, I don't have a choice." Harry leans on the door way and crosses his arms. "I'll do anything to protect my family, I won't hesitate to kill someone to keep you all safe."

The doorbell rings and it's only a second later before the three brothers see Liam running down the stairs.

Zayn looks away first and continues painting, "Harry, you don't always have to be the big brother. Even if it's true, but Niall, Liam and I could take the weight off you."

"I agree. You've got to chill out sometimes, brother." Niall says from the couch before returning to his book.

"I can't make any promises."

"I know you can't, Harry." A voice speaks up and their blood runs cold. It burns through their veins and numbs their skin.

Zayn drops his paint brush, that same voice from the dreadful phone call all those weeks ago, the same one that led him to snap at his Louis. It belongs to the person who turned their lives upside down, who ruined them. 

**FLASHBACK - from chapter fourteen**

_Zayn had heard his phone ringing in the kitchen and sped up his steps, jogging into the empty room._

_"Hello?" He said leaning on the counter._

_"Is this Zayn?"_

_The voice that he prayed would never ring through his ears ever again made him loose his breath. Memories came not in flashes but floods. It filled his brain to the brim giving him a slight pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and had a death grip on the counter._

_"How did you get this number?" His voice was cold as ice._

_"Oh my god-it's really you." The other person sighed in relief making the anger and rage in the pit of Zayn's stomach only grow._

_"Just answer my question." Zayn rolled his eyes._

_"I miss you." He heard sobbing on the other line._

_His emotions didn't change nor shift the slightest bit._

_"You ruined us."_

_"Don't you dare blame everything that happened on me," They hissed, all the sadness from before gone, "You had just as much to do with it as I did. Your brothers too."_

_"You don't deserve the time I'm giving you right now."_

_"Then why're you giving it to me?"_

_Zayn had enough and was about to hang up, "Wait! Just hear me out, I got a note in the mail saying this was your number. I don't know who left it there so don't ask. I had nothing to loose so I dialed it and here you are. I lost everything when I lost you and your brothers."_

_"Don't lie to me. You were perfectly fine before you even met us."_

_"No I wasn't! I was broke and slowly killing myself with every drug I took."_

_Zayn didn't want to break. He refuses to. He will not give this person the sympathy and pity. Never again._

_"Just," He started but ended up feeling the anger bubbling up again, "Don't call me ever again." And he hung up, ignoring the person's shouts._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

" _Meredith_." He clenches his jaw and digs his nails into his palm. 

Her red hair is longer, different from the short bob she had all those months ago. Her eyes the same grey, framed with red lashes. His gaze drops to her arm and sees the faint scars littering the skin. He doesn't feel sympathy for the woman who tore him and his brothers apart. 

"Why did you let her in?" Harry frowns and his eyes are glued onto Liam's face. 

The brown haired man only points to her hand. That's when they notice she's already got her prized pistol in her hand.

"Get out." Niall hisses and reaches behind him but she shakes her head.

"Don't try, Ni."

"Don't call me that. You lost that privilege when you decided to-" 

"I'm don't know if I should wear my pink panties or my mint green ones-" Louis' voice is cut off by his own gasp, his eyes widen and the towel around him loosens as he drops his panties at his feet. "Oh my goodness, you scared me." He holds his chest and swallows, "um, who are you?" He rushes to pick up the fabric from the floor. 

No one speaks, if anything - they're all frozen. Which is the worst thing that could happen because Meredith smirks and tucks her gun into her jeans. 

"I'm Meredith." She holds out her hand and Louis shyly shakes it, his cheeks red from embarrassment. He was talking about his panties with a total stranger present. 

"I'm Louis. May I ask again who you are?"

Harry is the first one to break free of the ice cube he was trapped in and opens his mouth, but he's too late.

"I'm their girlfriend."


	35. THIRTY-TWO ( part one )

Louis' heart stops, it shatters into millions of pieces and his soul is set on fire. Blazing through his skin while his brain explodes with thoughts. His lungs stop working and he feels tears prickling in his eyes. He lets out a sob just as his feet take off down the hall again. But, he doesn't get one step away until arms are wrapping around his waist.

"Let me go!" He cries, kicking at whoever was holding him high off the ground.

"Louis!" Harry yells, wincing when the boy's foot collides with his thigh. "Liam, get her the fuck out of here!"

Everyone's blood runs cold. Breaths are pulled from their throats and their joints lock. 

Louis is finally freed from Harry's grip and tightens his towel around his body. "Who's Liam?!" He says louder and more aggressive than he thought. He's breathing heavily and his eyes are burning through all their skin. "What? You're cheating on me with someone else too?!"

Zayn stands from his seat, his steps are slow and he holds his hands out. "Louis." He drags out the letters. "Louis, we are not cheating on you."

Louis laughs, and it startles the brothers. "Fucking liar!" He screams. "Then who the hell is that?!" He points to Meredith.

She only has a smirk on her face. 

"This is fucking gold!" Louis laughs, clenching his stomach. "No one of you have anything to say! And to think, I love all of you." His gaze settles on Meredith and he hisses with that same crazed smile on his face, "but you. You are a grade-A bitch." And he lunges.

All the brothers are frozen. Staring wide eye at Louis straddling the woman's hips and his hands are wrapped around her neck while they both scream. His nails digging into her skin, close to drawing blood and his breaths were erratic. He screams out curses while he ruthlessly slams her head against the hardwood floor.

That was not their Louis.

"Get off of me!" Meredith screeches. Her hands desperately trying to pull Louis' off her neck.

Niall snaps out of it and runs towards them. He yanks Louis off her with a strong enough grip that sends them both tumbling to the ground, his own head slamming against the ground while Louis' is knocked into the corner of the doorway.

Meredith is crying, sobbing loudly but the brothers pay no attention to her. They stare at their mate, their Louis, their baby, because he isn't moving. And there's blood, a lot of blood.

Liam bolts towards Louis' seemingly lifeless body and and falls to his knees. "Lou? Louis?!" He cradles the boy's head and ignores the blood spilling onto his clothes. 

"Your stupid mate attacked me! I hope he dies!"

And then Harry snaps. He always promised himself to never hit a female but doesn't hesitate to swing his leg up and roughly knee Meredith in the head - causing her fall to the ground. She lets out louder sobs but he races towards where his brothers are crowding their mate.

"There's too much blood. We can't help him here." His words are jumbled. 

"Someone get another towel." Liam demands and pulls Louis' body closer to his, trying to see through his tears.

Zayn is already halfway up the stairs, he runs into the bathroom and knocks dozens of things off the counter before grabbing a towel from the rack. Until, his eyes catch sight of a mug. It was empty, except for the remains of three small pills at the bottom that were barely visible. They were almost fully disintegrated but someone had drunk it too soon. His jaw clenches when he sees the note by the cup, not in his nor his brother's writing;

'made this for you, louis.'

"Liam, where are we going?!"

No one needed to ask, it was obvious. They could easily get caught and shoved into a cell but it was the only option. 

"We're going to the hospital."


	36. THIRTY-TWO ( part two )

"Would you stop pacing? It's making me nervous."

Niall ignores his brother and continues to walk around the waiting room biting his nails. He can't help but feel responsible for Louis being in the hospital, if he hadn't pulled so rough - his mate wouldn't have hit his head on the doorway. 

"How long has it been?" Zayn speaks up from the corner, his way of coping with anxiety different from his brothers. He'd be the one to hide out for a while, until things died down.

Liam would ask question after question, not caring if he was annoying or repeating the same thing over and over again. Niall would never sit still. He'd jump, twist or make any kind of movement to ease his nerves. Harry would take out his anger on anything near him, so when he just sat down in the plastic chair, all the other brothers shot each other odd looks. It wasn't like him to be so quiet. 

"We've been waiting for twenty minutes."

"Feel's a lot longer than that." Zayn mutters and buries his face in his hands. 

"What are we going to do? If he doesn't want us anymore."

Harry clears his throat, "then we never bother him again." He holds up his hand before someone says something. "It hurts you guys as much as it hurts me but if that's what he wants, that's what he'll get."

Niall leans against the wall, "do you... do you think they called the cops?" His voice was just above a whisper but it was about time someone brought up the fact that they're wanted criminals, all brothers have been running circles around the truth other than facing it.

No one replies, just dead silence to the point where you could hear a soft ring in your ear. The blood rushing through your brain and the beat of your heart adding pressure to your temples. 

"Tomlinson, Louis?" A nurse asks as they appear at the doorway, her grey hair in a messy bun and glasses perched in the tip of her nose. 

"Yes," Liam stands up and shuffles towards the small old woman. "He's our mate."

She smiles at him, her saggy face wrinkling and in short - she's very old. Her eyes are on looking past the brothers and it's confirmed. She must be too old to work, hell, she can't even see them properly. 

"Follow me." Her fragile voice says before turning back around and walking very slowly down the white hallway.

All the brothers are jittery, their fingers shaking and lips red from constantly being bitten. They have every right to, there is no telling what will happen when they see Louis. 

Will he scream? Yell curses at them for lying? Or would the cops be waiting at his sides, with four pairs of handcuffs. 

"This is his room, he's been asking for you." 

"Really?" Niall raises an eyebrow, not sure if he should trust the old lady who should already be retired. 

"Yes, he has." And she pushes open the door and walks back down the hall.

The four men hold their breaths, stepping into the white and blue hospital room. Their palms sweating and goosebumps scattered across their skin.

Louis doesn't notice them, or at least he doesn't look at them. Too absorbed in the magazine in his lap. He has a white hospital gown on his small figure, his hair is messy and needles pierced in his arms, the monitor beeping steadily next to him. His face is pale and lips chapped as he mouths the words he reads. The brothers soak up the vision in front of them before the police barge through the doorway and take them away for what'll feel like a million years.

"Louis."

The boy squeals and jumps, nearly knocking the table next to him before looking up with wide blue eyes. "Hi."

The brothers were expecting screams, swears and possibly things to be thrown at them. But no, Louis only looked at them. 

"Listen, Louis." Liam says, dreading what was going to come from his mouth and stepped deeper into the room. "We talked about it and we understand if you don't want to be with us anymore."

"What do you mean, James?"

They're left speechless. Mouths dropped open and eyes wide. 

"What?"

"What do you mean, what?" Louis tilts his head to the side.

"Louis, give us a moment." Harry chews his lip and pushes his brothers out the door.

Once the door is shut, Niall is the first to speak.

"What the fuck was that?" 

"Would you quiet down." Liam whispers harshly.

"He doesn't remember." Harry confirms. "He doesn't remember at all."

"How? Did he hit the wall too hard?"

"Maybe. We have to talk to his doctor."

They all nod in agreement and make their way back towards the door of Louis' room, but Zayn pulls them back by their wrists. 

"What?"

The brown haired man glances down the hall before pulling his brothers closer, "did you guys make Lou a cup of tea during his shower?"

He gets three confused faces in reply.

"When I went to get another towel, I saw a mug in the bathroom with a note next to it-"

"And?"

He smacks Harry on the back of his head, "let me finish." The older man winces and rubs the back of his head. "It was drugged. Louis' tea was drugged."


	37. THIRTY-TWO ( part three )

"If you're lying-"

"I'm not. Why would I lie about Louis?"

Not one of them knew what to think. Eyes darting from one another like lasers and adams apples bobbing in their throats.

"Well, what do we do?"

"We could tell him the truth."

"And what if he reacts just like he did before?"

"Did you not hear what I said?" Zayn frowns. "Louis was drugged. Drugs can make you do all sorts of things and that is probably the reason for his outburst."

Harry rubs his face, "this was not how I planned on telling him."

Niall stuffs his hands into his pockets. "Let's just tell him and if he hates us, so be it and we'll leave town again and never come back."

Their hearts are heavy when they return to the hospital room. The air is thick and lights seem ten times brighter. All while Louis is still happily smiling at the foot of the bed, his legs dangling off the edge as he makes gabby hands towards his mates. His smile quickly disappears when he sees the frowns on their faces and how none of them make any moves towards him. His arms drop and he swallows. What did he do?

"Did I do something?"

Harry speaks first, he knows his brothers can barely breathe with the lumps in their throats. "No, but we did."

Louis' head tilts to the side and the only thing the brothers could do is take a mental picture - they know they won't ever see their mate this close again.

"Ed, you're scaring me." Louis pouts, shuffling back under the covers and resting his back against the pillow.

Millions of needles stab Harry's heart, he swallows the pain and says, "Louis, please stop."

"Stop what?" The boy inquires. "What am I doing?"

"You're being you!" Harry can't help but raise his voice, he feels a hand on his shoulder and takes a deep breath.

"What's wrong with being me?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. That's the problem." Harry continues with closed eyes. "You're so perfect, Louis. And it hurts because you'll never want us around you again."

"Edward." Louis warned.

"We love you, Louis."

"Just say it." The blue eyed boy said sternly. He didn't have a good feeling about the next words that were going to fall from Harry's lips.

"We've been lying to you."

"Stop saying riddles and just say the truth." Louis swallows again. "You're killing me, Edward."

Harry takes a breath and says words that will break all their hearts with the outcome. "That's not my name."

A smile appears on the blue eyed boy's face and he laughs. "All those mysterious riddles for a joke? That's funny, Ed. Now come cuddle." Louis opens his arms.

"It isn't a joke, Louis."

The boy drops his arms again and shuffles deeper under the covers, suffering feeling very self conscious. "What do you mean?"

"My real name is Harry."

"Funny-"

"Harry Styles."

Louis feels a rush of cold air deep under the covers and attack his skin. He knows that name.

"I'm Liam Payne."

It can't be.

"Niall Horan."

This isn't like the fairytales.

"Zayn Malik."

How had he been so stupid? How could he not recognize the faces of world renown criminals.

"Please don't scream." Liam says aloud, standing by a wall with wide eyes.

"I-I," Louis feels as if he can't breathe.

They're criminals, his brain tells him. The Brutal Brothers. Drug dealers, murderers and god knows what else they've done.

Jesus Christ, Louis thinks, I lived with murderers.

His heart begins to race and his hands feel damp, goosebumps arising on his skin. He feels one of the brothers move closer to him but his body recoils into the mattress, he doesn't want them near him.

"Get out." He says just above a whisper.

Not one of the brothers move.

"Get out or I'm calling the police."

They all slowly move towards the door, and Louis wishes he has the guts to look at their faces. The faces of his mates - whom he was supposed to live the rest of his life with. Forever.

Turns out, forever isn't valid in their case.


	38. THIRTY-THREE

The moment Louis got out of the hospital, he goes straight to the public library.

It's been four days, he was supposed to leave yesterday but he convinced his doctor that he should stay for at the next couple of days - but he only got one before he was kicked out.

He didn't know where to go. All his things were at home, or the house. The same house where he kissed, cuddled and talked to criminals.

Those same people lied to him - and of all things, about their real identities.

He doesn't know why he didn't go to the police straight away, instead his feet lead him to the library that was a block away from the hospital.

He knows his appearance is like utter shit when the door swings open but he doesn't look up from his shoes. He wishes that he had a hat or at least sunglasses to block out his face from the people around him.

He quickly walks down aisles and aisles of books, fighting the temptation of skimming his fingertips over the spines because he knows what he has to do.

He is pleased to find the computer section of the library to be empty, probably because it was about eight in the morning.

He takes a seat on one of the chairs and quickly switches it on. He waits for the browser to load up before typing in the two words that's been haunting him for days.

Brutal Brothers

Thousands of results come up and Louis scrolls passed dozens before he clicks on one:

'Local Helenberry Bank Robbed - Just After the Disappearance of the Brutal Brothers in Kenbridge

On the night of December 1st, in the town of Helenberry, the manager of Helenberry Bank finds his safe empty.

After a police investigation, it is said to be the work of the world renown Brutal Brothers-'

Louis bites his lip and clicks on the name which brings him to another article, published four years ago.

'Who Are the Brutal Brothers?'

After being arrested for the first time in summer 2711, police named the four men the Brutal Brothers before knowing their real names. Their real names being, Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik and Niall Horan.

All four men were sentenced to ten years in prison but on the way there - the bus had crashed into a tree, killing the driver and one guard.

Once police officers and ambulances arrived on scene, the Brutal Brothers were no where to be found, police dogs found their clothing in a creek not too far from the crash and a guard who was knocked unconscious by the crash says, "it was their fault. They planned this whole thing, they're smarter than what they let on."

After that night was a string of two years of being the run for the brothers.

As of right now in 2713, the Brutal Brothers have been arrested seventeen times but always disappear on the day of their sentence. People all around the world claim they have seen the brothers, come even stating they have bought drugs from them!

The search continues for the Brutal Brothers now, police-'

"Excuse me, are you okay?"

Louis closes the screen and faces the man, "yes, of course."

"Oh," he says, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, you were crying-"

Louis hadn't even noticed so he quickly wipes his eyes and shoots out of his seat. "I'm sorry." Then he's out he door.


	39. THIRTY-FOUR

Louis is cold, lonely, heart broken and hungry. Yet, he finds himself at the door of the retirement home.

He is now sitting at the couch by the window, simply staring at the sky and wondering what he had done to deserve this. To feel so conflicted and guilty for not going to the police when he knew where the most wanted criminals were hiding.

Why would they have lied to him?

Because you wouldn't have listened to a single word they say before calling the cops, a voice in Louis' head says.

But they love him. Right?

"If they really loved me, they would've told me the truth in the first place." He says aloud, his vision blurring and hands shaking.

"Love can make people do all sorts of things."

Louis' head whips around to find his gran, he smiles weakly at her and watches her sit next to him. She looks the same as last time, those same warm eyes and curly grey hair.

"Now, Lou," she runs a hand through his fringe. "What's got you all blue?"

I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry.

But he does.

He breaks down completely - startling his gran for a moment before she wraps him up in her arms. Tears are falling from his eyes like rivers and his sobs are loud and painfully jabbing at his chest. Through his broken sobs, Louis begins to tell her everything. From waking up in the hospital, to the brothers' confession and to finding out about their past. The words tumbling from his mouth without a barrier, at the moment he could care less about anyone over hearing their conversation, he'd give anything for advice right now.

Once he's done spilling his heart and thoughts out, he feels his gran's fingers press into his temples, something she used to do all the time when he was child. He remembers laying in her lap - just like now - and watching the sunset over the top of trees at her old house, a cup of milk and a plate of cookies by his side while she went on and on about the sales at the local supermarket.

It was much easier back then, when he was younger and this whole soulmate thing was far in future.

The weight of his mates had him in the deepest part of the ocean and he's is drowning. Gasping for air, for comfort, for help.

"Can I tell you a secret, Lou baby?"

Louis buries his face into her lap and slowly nods.

"Your grandfather was never a mailman."

The boy shoots her a confused glance after turning his head from the window.

He remembers seeing his grandfather walking down the rocky driveway dressed in a blue shirt and that same little cap. He used to always tell Louis about the things he passed during his day.

"Well, he wasn't always a mailman." She combs her fingers through his hair. "He was just like your mates but minus the drug smuggling." His gran says, "he was a lone man, but the most wanted criminal in the country. I remember meeting him on my way to work one morning, and guess what?"

Louis swallows and wipes his nose, "what?"

"He lied to me. Just like your mates did to you."

"But you stayed with him?"

"God, no. I was furious." She shakes her head. "Days went by without me eating, I barely slept and spent most of my time crying into my pillow. But you know what I found out?"

"Just tell me what I should do, gran."

She cracks a smile and fixes her glasses on the tip of her nose. "Let me continue my story, little one." She looks out the window. "I found out that no matter what happened before you meet your mate, nothing can ever keep you from them. It's written in stone, on the moon, in our hearts - everything. Soulmates are soulmates no matter who they are. It's hard, yes, but at the end of the day - they're the ones who you're meant to live the rest of your life with." She continues, "I'm not saying what they did behind your back was right, because it isn't. But, did you ever let them explain?"

Louis sniffles and shakes his head.

He should've, the moment they told him the truth - he shouldn't asked why and not kicked them out.

"Is our family cursed?" He asks.

She slowly shrugs her thin shoulders. "Maybe."

"Now, Lou, do you know what you have to do?"

Louis lifts his head from her lap and stands. "Thanks, gran." He leans down and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too, now go find your mates, Lou."

And then he's off.

He leaves so quickly that he fails to catch what another elderly woman by the window says, "Bertha, why did you lie to your grandson?"

Louis' gran only smiles.

"Your husband was a mailman for his whole life," another say, her wrinkly finger pointing at the other woman. "Even in your eighties, you're a little shit."

"It helped him. Didn't it, Penelope?"

The other woman slowly nods.

"See? Now, let's go play bingo before they serve us lunch."


	40. THIRTY-FIVE

There it is. The house that he shared memories, kisses and loving words with his mates.

Louis finally feels like he can breathe.

His feet work faster as he reaches the steps leading up the to the door, his heart thumping against his chest and his fingers tingling when they reach the doorknob.

Behind this door are his mates, his mates who have a lot of questions to answer. But before that, Louis himself needs to apologize for not letting them explain in the first place.

He takes a breath and pushes the door open, "Edw-" He clears his throat, "Harry?" He calls out, into the darkness. "Hello?" He leans over and switches on the light switch.

Not a sound is his only reply and Louis shuts the door with a huff before stepping over the carpet.

"Liam?"

Silence.

He takes one glance in the living room and kitchen to find both completely empty. So, his feet carry him up the stairs. They creak loudly under his weight as he begins his search for his mates.

He looks in every room - expect for one that ended up being locked - until he comes to their bedroom. Where they've cuddled and snuggled all night long.

Oh, what he would give to turn back time.

"Guys? I'm sorry." He calls out, pushing the door open and sees the unmade bed. He walks towards it and drags his fingers over the fabric, switching on the lamp next to the bed, he purses his lips when he sees the light on in the closet.

He slowly steps towards the little stream of light coming from the ajar door and pushes it open.

It's empty. Hangers thrown over the floor, not a trace of any of the clothes that once littered the entire closet. 

Louis doesn't know what he's doing until he finds himself running around the house, screaming out the names of his mates but the sound of his voice echoes back at him.

What feels like hours later, he drops onto the couch.

"They left me." He sobs into the open air before screaming. "They left me!"

He feels frustrated, sad, broken and angry.

He abruptly stands from the couch and lunges himself at the wall, slamming his fists and kicking it out of pure distress. His brain was crowded with his mates, a flood of memories crashing into the corners of his mind and breaking apart his soul into millions of pieces. He feels the numbing pain shoot up his arms and down his spine when he continues to crash his body into the wall.

"I hate you!" He yells, images of his mates packing their belongings and driving away zoom through his mind. "How dare you leave me!" His voice cracks but he continues to shout profanities at the top of his lungs.

It never crosses his mind that he should stop banging his head against the wall until he drops to the ground and his vision goes black.


	41. THIRTY-SIX ( part one )

Louis awakens and is blinded by the lights. He goes to block his eyes from the intense bulbs but when he tugs his wrist, it doesn't budge.

Blinking and licking his dry lips, Louis looks down and seeing his legs bent and his arms pulled behind him. He twists his head around and gasps at the heavy metal that is trapping his hands against the dirty pipe. His breath picks up as he tries to remember anything that will give him at least a little comfort but comes up empty. He regrets banging his head against the wall and looks around the room.

It's dark, that's one thing, and just about full of bags of white powder and oh - they're drugs.

He faintly recognizes the walls and the staircase by the corner, he's in the basement of his house. 

"Finally, you're awake."

Louis jumps and hits his head against the wall by accident which makes the person laugh.

"Who the hell are you?" He says into the darkness that surrounds him.

A man appears by the wall, a smirk plastered on his dirty face and his greasy hair a mess atop his head.

"You're smaller up close."

Louis feels his cheeks become wet and swallows. "Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you absolutely love to know?"

"Why else would I have asked?" The sudden burst of confidence even has Louis surprised.

"You're a feisty one, eh?" The older man rolls his eyes and that's when Louis notices the gun by his belt. The stranger sees where Louis' eyes are glued onto and grins. "You like it?"

He ignores him. "Who are you?" Louis says yanking at his wrists.

"The name is Ron, sweetie." He answers and leans against a table. "Does that ring a bell? Have your mates ever told you about me?"

Louis clenches his teeth at the mention of the four men. "No."

"Oh, speaking of your mates - where are they?" Ron asks, taking out a knife from his pocket and stabbing it into one of the white bags of powder before digging his finger into it and bringing it to his face. "I came here to.. teach them a small lesson but found little you passed out on the ground." He sniffs the drug. "Just tell me where your mates are and I won't kill you." 

Louis' blood runs cold and his tugs at his wrists become more erratic. He can't die here, not now. He soon realizes that he can't be freed from the chains and slumps into the ground. "You're lying."

"Am I?"

"You would kill me no matter what I tell you."

Ron laughs, "well, aren't you a smart cookie."

"Since you're going to kill me," Louis feels goosebumps arise on his skin. "Just do it now."

"I can't do that," Ron shakes his head. "Because then, who would tell me where the infamous Brutal Brothers escaped to?"

Moments pass while the two stare into each other's souls, "I don't know where they are." Louis confesses and it's a second before he feels a boot connect with his ribs. He cries out in pain and pulls his legs to shield his torso from anymore hits. A hand is squeezing his jaw and bringing his face up, Ron is now red faced and has his teeth clenched.

"Are you telling me," he spits. "I've been waiting for nine fucking hours for you to tell me you don't know where the hell your own mates are?!" He spits into Louis' face. Pulling his hand back and slapping it against the boy's cheek. He leans away and paces. "Nine hours. Nine stupid fucking hours for nothing." He turns towards Louis again and kicks his leg up, making his boot slam into Louis' face.

The boy sobs, looking down and seeing red dripping onto his shirt. His eyes are becoming unfocused, the angry man is a mere blur, and the bottom half of his face is numb.

"You know what?" Ron says, reaching into his back pocket and bringing out a square looking object. "You're going to get them to come back." He points at Louis before disappearing up the stairs.

Louis can only cry harder, what did he ever do to deserve this? To deserve being lied to by his own soulmates and getting a broken nose from a man he doesn't even know.

He doesn't know how long it's been before he sees the man walk back down the stairs, a phone in his hand.

"Found your cellphone upstairs. Let me guess, they didn't tell you their real names, huh?"

Louis doesn't speak, biting his tongue and trying his best not to let out another painful sob.

"Anyway, I searched through your contacts and didn't find one person named Harry, Liam, Niall, or Zayn. So that means they gave you fake names." Ron says. "Tell me those fake names and I won't beat the shit out of you."

Louis still doesn't say a word. And that only angers Ron further because he's running towards the boy at full speed and swinging his knee up to crash into Louis' cheek.

"I see you chose the hard way, sweetie."


	42. THIRTY-SIX ( part two )

"Wake up." Harry pushes the man's shoulder. "We're stopping for gas."

Liam opens his eyes and nods, before turning around and waking up his other brothers.

"Gas stop." He says as they are slowly brought away from dreamland.

When they step out, their legs feel like jelly. None of them know how long they've been driving for since they've left Greenberry. But they do know that the sinking feeling in the pit of their stomachs has only increased ever since they passed the: "Thank you for visiting Greenberry! Come again." sign that was at the edge of town.

Harry walks into the empty gas station with a no other intentions other than paying and leaving.

That is, until his eyes sting and get out of focus and he braces himself on the wall. His head is all of sudden throbbing and ears are ringing.

"Are you alright, man?" The store clerk asks, setting down his newspaper and going to stand up. "Sir?"

"He's fine." Comes another voice before Harry feels hands on his back.

Through his blurs, he could see Zayn paying the man and stuffing a packet of cigarettes into his pocket as he makes his way back to his older brother. He leads Harry out the shop by supporting most of the man's weight and walks over to the car.

"What the hell happened to him?" Niall asks, leaning against the door with a blunt dangling between his fingers.

"I don't know." Zayn shrugs but almost ends up dropping Harry. "You alright, brother?"

"Fuck," he curses, holding his hand against his head. "It feels like someone smacked me with a fucking brick."

Little do they know, their mate has been trapped in the basement of their old house for two days. Hungry, thirsty, cold and worst of all, heartbroken.


	43. THIRTY-SIX ( part three )

Day three will be his last.

Another kick. Another punch. Another cigarette jabbed into his skin. More pain, more suffering. And for what? Mates who lied to him for most of their relationship? When the sun sets and the moon glows, they're still his mates. He couldn't sell them out no matter how much they hurt him.

"Tell me, goddammit!"

Louis can't even cry anymore, barely any water left in his system. He can't keep his eyes open - he knew he would perish if he doesn't drink water soon.

Ron leans down and yanks on Louis' collar, bringing the boy's sunken face closer. "Tell me, you dying piece of shit!"

"I hate this." Zayn says, flipping through a magazine and refusing to touch his breakfast. "I fucking hate this."

"You aren't the only one who loves him, brother." Harry frowns, picking at his toast. "So don't act like it."

"Holy shit, can you guys stop talking for ten minutes?!" The blonde bursts from his seat, squeezing his hands into fists and clenching his teeth. His face is a dark shade of red, and eyes rimmed dark with lack of sleep. 

They were all irritated, tired, probably smelly and overall just feeling horrible. It was a heavy sinking feeling in the pit of their stomachs and absolutely the worst they have ever felt. The waitress shoots them a dirty look and goes back to cleaning the other tables, if they weren't tipping her so much - she would have kicked them out a long time ago.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Zayn asks in a quiet voice, shutting the magazine and taking a sip of water.

When no one answers, Harry takes it upon himself to. "I don't know anymore."

"It felt like the right thing before, now it just feels  _weird_." Liam frowns. "Do you think it's a sign?"

" _Sign_? Are you stupid? This is reality. Fate or whatever spiritual forces you think this is don't exist." Harry's furrows his eyebrows and drops his fork.

"Are you kidding me? We are literally running away from our soulmate. The person we are supposed to spend the rest of our lives with and you're saying you don't believe in forces."

"Whatever, I'm done." Harry stands and drops a few bills on the table, "that's for our bill. I'll be in the car." And he walks out. 

He shuts the car door and pulls out a pack of his cigarettes, he can't seem to care that the smoke will seep into the leather of the car and lights the stick. His mind is racing and it's exhausting. Thoughts, 'what-if's' and just different scenarios zoom through his brain. He hates it. He hates leaving his one love, alone and vulnerable. It eats him alive, the image of Louis coming home and finding their house empty of his mates. 

His eyes drift to the glove compartment. He pulls it open and blinks away the tears he didn't realize he had. 

The weakened man holds the cold metal against his temple, his finger on the trigger and takes one last pull of his cig. This will be it.

"I love you." He says, directed to not only Louis but also his brothers. 

Harry can't just live like this. 

He pulls the trigger and automatically winces, nothing happens and he groans when he sees the safety is on. 

"Fucking gun." He flicks it off and returns the weapon back to his temple.

His finger back on the trigger and he is about to pull it but an awful ringtone fills the silence of the car. He drops the gun on his lap and presses his fingernails into his thighs before digging through the cluttered glove compartment and yanks out the cellphone.

"What?"

It's only silence on the other line, a soft breathing before a loud bang and whimpering.

"If this is a stupid prank, you can fuck yourself."

"H..Harry."

The man loses his breath, hiccuping through his ugly tears and hits his head on the window. "Lou."

"Come back, please." The boy whispers, his voice shaking and it is obvious that he has been crying.

"Baby."

"Harry, plea-" The boy's voice cuts off and a much deeper and rougher one replaces it. "You thought you could just run away?"

This makes Harry's body go rigid, his eyes darkening and anger filling his system. "Ron."

"You've got yourself a tough mate. Took me three days to get a hold of you, that little whore wouldn't tell me your fake names."

Harry clenches his teeth, "don't you dare hurt him."

"Too late for that, Harry." There is shuffling and Harry is seeing red. "Say it." Ron hisses before another smack is heard and it has Harry screaming protests into the phone. Louis' voice is back and it's barely audible, "He's going to kill me."

Then the call is hung up.


	44. THIRTY-SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MENTION OF RAPE ! NOT IN DETAIL ! BUT IT IS STILL RAPE

"See? Was that so hard?" Ron smiles wickedly and tosses the cellphone carelessly on the floor. He leans down and holds Louis' face close to his, if the boy weren't hanging on the edge of reality, he would've been able to see every one of the man's features. "Such a shame that you belong to those idiots." He caresses the boy's face, and Louis is too weak to even keep his eyes open, much less fight back. "I would've liked to have you for myself."

All the small boy can do is whimper pathetically and sob into the ground when Ron shoves his head down on the hard cement.

"Harry, you need to calm down." Liam's voice is nothing but muffles.

"Brother, you're scaring everyone in the diner."

Harry can't stop shaking. His arms looking like blurs when he tries to talk to his brothers, it becomes so bad that they're forced to leave the diner.

"Breathe, Harry."

"What do you think he is going to do? Hold his fucking breath?!" Niall snaps as he attempts to buckle his older brother in the backseat of the car.

"I'm just trying to get him to calm down." Liam says in defense, already reaching over to hold Harry's hands still. "Brother, we need you to tell us what's wrong."

Harry can't even speak, his emotions going into overdrive when he begins to shout curses and yank at his hair before Liam grabs hold of his hands again. It isn't fair to Louis that he can't get the stupid words out. It isn't fair at all.

"Hey, hey," Liam is patting his cheeks, "Harry, we need you to talk to us."

The man's breaths are shaky and he stutters, "w..we need to g..go.." Harry can't even finish before he's breathing heavily again.

"Go where, Harry?" Zayn twists around from the drivers seat, a tissue in his hand as he wipes the sweat forming on his brother's forehead. "Harry, where do we need to go?" He asks again.

"B..back."

Zayn pulls away his hand with a frown, "back? You mean Greenberry?"

Harry breathes again, his lungs working three times as hard. "Lou.." He says only above a whisper.

"Who?" Zayn's eyebrows are furrowed.

"Louis?" Niall asks, he quickly catches on, "Harry, what about Louis?"

With a clenched jaw, the eldest brother stares at the ground. "He has.. He has Lou."

"How long do you think we have until your mates come to save the day, hm?" Ron asks, twisting his blade between his fingers. "I could only imagine what your body looks like under those clothes."

"Harry." Liam is red with anger. "Harry, where did Louis say he was," his voice is deep as the car engine is switched on.

The man pulls at his hair again, "he.. He didn't say." Harry punches the passenger seat in front of him. "I don't know!"

Niall is the one to hold Harry's wrists together to prevent the man from hurting himself and them, "Zayn, go to Greenberry. It's the last place Louis was."  
  



	45. THIRTY-EIGHT

"Boys," Ron calls out, on cue about eight men come tumbling down the stairs. "Tell everyone to get into place." The older man places a hand on Louis' cheek, smearing the blood that come from the cut on his delicate face. "We're going to kill those bastards."

Louis wants to die. He wants everything to just end. To just disappear into thin air, instead of all this suffering.

"And bring me down that redhead you found in the closet."

For the past few hours, Louis has been drifting in between reality and the darkness in his mind. He is trapped between two nightmares.

"So you had a history with the brothers?"

Everything is muffled, and Louis feels another wave of sickness his him. He pushes off the ground only to vomit - what little is left - and fall next to it. His clothes are old, wet in some places and mostly covered in blood. His own blood.

"Do you want revenge?"

His head is throbbing, his stomach devouring itself and his breaths becoming shorter and shorter.

Louis' heart aches, was it wrong to betray his mates? Put them between a rock and a hard place, between his life and theirs. Louis can't shake the fact that they left him, they just got up and left town. Who knows how far they are.

"They must've made you angry. How about getting even with them, hm?" Ron's voice was sickening to hear, "and look, their little mate is here. How convenient."

Louis can barely find the strength to shuffle closer to the wall, his legs to his chest and arms covering his face. He cries out his dry tears and makes his body look as small as possible.

He wants to die.


	46. THIRTY-NINE

Their hearts racing, beating out of their chests and hands rushing to stuff various weapons into their pockets and holsters.

"Pay attention," a hand comes up to Harry's face and pats him on his cheek, it's Niall.

"Let's just go in." The eldest hisses, loading one of his guns and aiming it at the house.

"Harry, Ron has this whole place covered with his rats." Liam shuts the car door. "We need a plan before just shooting up the place."

"We don't even know where Louis is."

"But he's in there, isn't that enough motivation?" Zayn speaks up, agreeing with Harry. "We know he's in there, but who knows if he's even-"

"Don't say it." Liam points a finger, his eyebrows furrowed. "Don't even think about it."

"He's right, Liam." The blonde of the four swallows and looks at the house fearfully. "It's almost been a day since the phone call. Who knows how long he's had Lou for."

"We cannot think about that." Liam's voice is hard and cold. "We just.. We need to hope for the best."

"What best?!" Zayn almost jumps from his seat.

"The best is Louis being alive!" Niall waves a hand at the house across the street. "He'll be hurt, emotionally, mentally and physically but he'll be alive."

"He'd still be here with us."  
  
  


"Liam, go through the back with Niall. Zayn come with me." Harry orders, running towards the gate of the house and hopping over it, his brothers following. "Do  _not_  kill Ron if you see him."

Niall pulls his arm, "why not?"

Harry whips around, "if Louis isn't in there, that fucker would know where." He grabs his brother's face and pushes their foreheads together, "please be safe. And Liam too."

Niall slaps a hand on Harry's back, "you and Zayn too, brother."

"I will but you know Harry won't."

He wasn't wrong. After they ran up to the front door, peaking through the window and seeing more than ten men stationed around the door and the living room - they knew it would be a bloodbath.

Zayn was the first to kill, the front door had swung open after he hit a flower pot and he immediately strangled the man. He took his gun and hid his body under the porch, just in case of any on-looking neighbours.

The older brother gave Zayn a nod before catching the flash bomb tossed to him. They shoot each other one last glance before the large bang and bright lights. There is ringing in their ears when they open fire at the men, guns firing and shouts louder than anything.

Harry is absolutely crazy, shooting men left and right, dropping his guns when they're out of ammo and tackling a guy to the ground. He throws punch after punch, being knocked down and catching a foot aimed to his face and elbowing the man's knee, breaking it.

On the other hand, Zayn is hiding behind a wall and shooting at the men across the room. He covers Harry's back when the man is in a fistfight with one of Ron's men. He throws one of his knives, and it lands right between a man's eyes. He falls lifeless to the ground and Zayn uses that to his advantage, shooting at the other men distracted and throws Harry a gun.

They're both behind a wall now, they had underestimated Ron. Every time they killed one of his men, it was like two more would appear. Harry's face is bruised when Zayn looks at him, but his older brother looks anything but affected by it.

Finally, there is only one man left. It's obvious he spent most of his time hiding and attempts to make a run for the hallway but Zayn is quick to take a knife from a dead man and throws the blade straight for the man's thigh.

He collapses to the ground, crying out in pain and crawls to the hall but his hand is being stomped on. A gun is held to his temple and a face leans close.

"Where is Ron," Harry presses the gun further into the man's head.

"I-I,"

Harry adds pressure to the man's hand, hearing the fingers crack beneath the weight, "Where is he,"

The man tugs on Harry's pant leg, "fuck! Basement! He's in the basement!"

Harry fires the gun and kicks the man's hand away from his leg. He faces Zayn and wipes the sweat from his brother's face, "where are Liam and Niall?"

"I don't kn-"

"Here." Niall and Liam appear at the door way, blood smeared on their arms and clothes.  
  
  


Another foot is flying to his face and Louis is knocked unconscious. His head crashes to the ground and his body flopping with it.

"Don't kill him," Ron yanks the girl by her arm.

Meredith scoffs, "and why not?"

"They're here, bitch. Right upstairs."

"And? I'll kill their stupid mate before they kill me."

"If you want money, we're going to need him alive."

"I don't need fucking money." She spits. "That little bitch almost killed me."

"Yeah and you drugged him." Ron pushes her aside and points up, "those fuckers are killing my men as we speak-" A loud bang is on the basement door and makes both Meredith and Ron jump. "You two," he points to his men, "go see who that is."

"Are you stupid?!" Meredith shouts, "don't open that door!"

"You don't pay them, you don't give them orders. That could be one of my men up there."

"Oh please, all your rats are dead." She crosses her arms. "None of them would last a second up there with the brothers."

Ron glares at her, "open it."

There was ruffling before two gunshots rang through the room, and four men ran down the stairs with their weapons pointed at Ron and Meredith.

"I fucking told you."

"Thanks for opening the door, Ron." Liam clenches his teeth, pointing his gun at Meredith. "They found you."

Meredith holds up her own gun, "you put me in a fucking closet."

"Shut up!" Ron shouts, feeling defenseless with all his men killed and being trapped between the brothers and a wall.

Harry wipes the blood from his arm, "where is Louis,"

This makes Ron smirk, he moves to the right and nods his head down at the limp body on the ground. "Why don't you see for yourself."


	47. FORTY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot happens

Niall lunges forward, but his arms are held behind him. "You son of a bitch!" He screams.

"Oh, fuck off. He isn't dead." Meredith rolls her eyes, "Ron wouldn't let me kill him."

The brothers could barely see their mate, his body so small and in a dark corner of the room. It was enough to make them see red.

"I'm going to break all your bones," Zayn spits, about to pull the trigger, "and rip your eyes out." His voice gets deeper and his eyes are nearly black. "I'm going to rip out all your teeth and-"

"Shut up." Ron says.

"What do you want," Liam just wants this all to be over. Being forced to stay away from their mate when they could see he is barely holding on.

"One million dollars." Ron's eyes light up. "And you can take your mate."

"Niall, go get the money from the car." Harry demands, eyes set on Ron's face.

The older man waves his gun but keeps it pointed at the brothers, "don't try and pull a fast one." He moves fast enough to yank Louis' body towards him and point his weapon at the unconscious boy's head. The brothers shoot, Liam hitting Meredith in the rib causing her to fall back with a scream but Zayn and Harry miss Ron.

Ron keeps a scowl, "no you don't." He roughly holds up Louis' face, his sunken in face with chapped lips, cuts and bruises and covered in dry blood. "Or you could just say goodbye to your mate, hm?"

Meredith is screaming from the corner, her annoying voice yelling out curses as he holds her side. She has her back against the wall and a gun in her lap. "Fuck you!"

"Shut. Up." Ron says. "Where's that blonde, that little bitch better have my money."

Not long after, Niall comes running down the stairs, a duffel bag bursting with money in his hand. He breathes heavily and throws the bag at Ron's feet. "Take it."

"A million?"

"Two." Niall's mouth is in a thin line. "Now give us Louis."

Ron shakes his head, "oh, it isn't that easy." And he whips his gun in the brothers' direction and fires.

"Harry!"  
  
  
  
  


"So?" Liam is biting his nails, "how is he?"

The doctor reads the clipboard. "We're giving him fluids, and he's breathing." She holds out her hand to stop Liam and his two brothers from entering. "But, I'm sorry. The chances of him living are slim to none."

"Can we at least see him?"

She thinks for a moment and they could see she is about to say no.

"Please, he's our dad." It burns his mouth to say but the woman glaces down the hall before moving her arm, the three of them walk into the room and their faces transform from caring to spiteful.

"This bastard is lucky the neighbours called the cops." Niall spits, already pressing random buttons on the machine.

It was true, a neighbour phoned the police and they arrived just after three of the brothers made an escape. Ron had shot Harry, but when they heard sirens in the distance - he made his younger brothers leave, pushing them out the small window. Ron had gotten shot in his chest, and was currently on the verge of death.

Being on the edge wasn't good enough for the brothers.

The ambulances took Harry, Louis, Ron and Meredith to the hospital immediately. They haven't seen Louis in a while but only saw him being wheeled into the ER. It was painful seeing their mate so lifeless but at least Meredith was gone. She had died in the ambulance from blood loss and that was one less person they had to hunt down.

Harry was in a room downstairs, being questioned by police and a bandage on his shoulder. He subtly told his brothers to not come near the room.

"That won't stop him from dying." Zayn is checking the room for cameras before fiddling around with the hospital equipment.

Not a second later, a loud beeping is ringing through the room and nurses come rushing in. The brothers hide their faces in their hands and run out the room, they're in the elevator with small smiles before a nurse can tell them that they're sorry for their loss. 


	48. FORTY-ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end

_Louis woke up rubbing his eyes. Yesterday had been his wedding day, what a wonderful day that was. There was dancing, kisses and laughs. It was the best day of his life, finally marrying his four soulmates. Stretching his arms out to both sides they came up empty, no arm to hold, only pillows and bed sheets. Louis leaned up on his elbows confused, where were boyfriends-husbands._

_Louis got up and out of the huge bed made for five people to move freely on, and slipped on one of Niall's shirts, his were always the softest. He took a deep breath before pushing open the door, the hallway was deserted, no movement or sounds. Louis could feel his goosebumps rising, he didn't know what to think at this point. He continued walking down the hallway towards the kitchen. He heard mumbling sped up his steps, it turned into talking and he hid behind a bookshelf to eavesdrop._

_"You think you could just get married and all your problems would go away?!" The man shouted._

_Louis leaned to the side peaking out for the corner, he held in a gasp, his husbands were on their knees with their hands on their heads. They were all so vulnerable and it made Louis sick. Frances stood in front of them with a gun in his hand. Louis leaned out further and knocked the bookshelf causing a book to drop._

_All heads turned towards the bookshelf and Frances fired at it. Louis screamed as the bullet was shot through the shelf and to his side. It hurt like hell was all that he could think. He fell to the ground with a thud and blacked out._

"Lou, wake up."

"Baby,"

"It's just a dream, come on."

The small boy sits up in a sweat, his chest heaving and hands shaking. Bigger fingers wrap around his wrists and a hand holding up his face.

"Louis, it's only a dream."

He has tears running down his face, sure it's been two years but pain like that doesn't disappear that fast. "B..But Ron-"

"He's dead,  _gone_." Harry says from behind him, having being woken up just like his brothers.

Louis swallows, "Frances-"

"Is dead too." Zayn holds his cheek, "they are never going to hurt you again."

Niall kisses his knuckles. "Lou, what were our vows?" He nibbles on the skin gently. "Our vows from a little more than a day ago."

"None of you will let pain, suffering, or harm come to me."

"And, we're going to do just that."

They have. Protected Louis from every little thing, even when Harry was being trialed for murder of all to Ron's men, Ron and Meredith. It took almost seven million dollars to bribe the judge and jury (and a couple million more to clean their files) and sure they have blood on their hands - a lot of it - but Harry wasn't in jail and neither were his brothers.

On the other hand, Louis was in the hospital for a couple weeks, and it was utter hell for all the brothers.

"And we will protect you. Right, boo?" Liam asks, holding a cup of steaming tea and passing it over to Niall who gives it to Louis.

"Yes," the small boy nods, warming his cold hands on the hot mug. "You will."

"We aren't good people." Harry begins, shuffling closer to his mate. "We have more blood on our hands than anyone in prison right now, we aren't perfect."

"And we don't know what the future will bring," Zayn pauses, "but just know that we'll never let you be hurt again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the next chapter for the alternate ending


	49. the alternate ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate ending , meaning you don't need to read this !! this takes off from the last time Louis was awake in chapter THIRTY-NINE because it is mainly in his point of view and doesn't count the actual ending in chapter FORTY-ONE
> 
> P.s. I wrote this without mentioning any name except for louis because this is a zianourry fic and everyone must prefer one boy over the other when it comes to romances with louis !!
> 
> So now you can read and have one last cute fluffy moment with Larry or lilo or nouis or zouis !!
> 
> THIS IS ALSO FOR THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE KNOWING THAT LOUIS AND KIND OF HARRY WERE HURT AND ALMOST DIED IN THIS FIC

_Another foot is flying to his face and Louis is knocked unconscious. His head crashes to the ground and his body flopping with it._

The boy jolts up, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. He stands straight and tries to wash away the thoughts of his dream. He's always had the strangest dreams, every single night was a dream that continued on from the previous.

"Hello, welcome to Jerry's Coffee shop." He rubs his eyes.

The man smirks at him, but Louis knows he's seen that face before. "Crazy dream?"

Louis smiles, nodding. "Yeah, one of the wackiest ones I've had in a while." He taps his fingers on the counter. "What can I get you?"

The stranger thinks for a moment, "I'd like four medium coffees, one with one sugar, one with two sugars, one with one milk and one with-"

"Two milks?" Louis raises an eyebrow, his smile growing.

The man nods, a grin on his face, "also, I don't want too seem too forward but I'd like to know a bit about your dreams."

Louis hums, making the coffees behind the counter. "Really?"

"Well, my brothers and I would." The stranger places money in the tip jar.

Louis doesn't know what to think, but he just nods. With the smile on the man's face - he feels like he can't say no.

"Okay then. But, my dreams aren't normal. Some are like.. brutal. I'll tell you if you guys can stomach it." Louis rambles and takes the money from the man. "They're like continuations or 'episodes'. I asked my psychologist and they haven't called me back yet. But break is in fifteen if you and your brothers don't mind waiting."

"That's okay," the tall man smiles and says, "my brothers and I will be waiting at that table." He points to a booth in the corner where three other handsome men are sat, they wave and then the man is gone.

Louis can't put his finger on it but he knows he's seen those men before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello !! send in some questions if you have any :^)


	50. questions

** that is the end of Brutal Brothers **

** if you have any questions , send them in :^) **

** Or requests !! **

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING WORDS CAREFULLY :

**IT DEPENDS ON WHAT YOU WANT THE ENDING TO BE**  ! You are the reader and you decide whether you want a closed end scene with the boys years after the incident  _OR_  if you want the 'dream' ending !!

**PLEASE DO NOT SAY "so it was all a Dream?"**

NO   
IT   
WAS  
NOT  
you decide how the story ends !! Choose your ending !!   
You get to decide how this story ends off whether it be the  _original ending_  or the  _alternate ending_  -   
IT  
IS  
YOUR  
CHOICE  
  


** Will there be a sequel ? **   
_> depends on what you beauties want _

**what was the alternate ending ?**   
_> the alternate ending is _ _ where everything up until chapter THIRTY-NINE is a dream _ _which is_ _ when Louis was last awake that isn't  _ **_ the original ending _ ** _  in chapter FORTY-ONE.  _ **_ IT ALSO MEANS THAT THE DREAMS ABOUT THE SOULMATES ARE STILL TRUE _ **

**why did you write an alternate ending ?**   
_> I want the reader to chose the ending of this story - whether it be the original ending where it ends happily and completely finished _ **_OR_ ** _the alternate ending where no one knows what will happen next and it proves that everything is temporary !! All depends on what_ **_you_ ** _want !!_

**does that mean that everything wasn't real ?**   
_> IT DEPENDS ON WHAT THE READER WANTS._

**so basically everything everyone has been feeling was for nothing ?**   
_> NO _   
_> it depends on how the reader wants this story to end_   
_ >  _ **_ BUT LOVE WILL CONQUER ALL _ ** _  which is why they met (again) at the coffee shop _

**So the whole fic was a dream ?**   
_> no - BUT if you chose to end with the _ _ alternate ending _ _, then yes everything was a dream that louis had of his soulmates_   
** > ONLY if you want to go with the alternate ending - EVERYTHING WAS A PART OF LOUIS' EPISODES !! EVERY !! SINGLE !! THING !! **   
** > BUT IF YOU CHOSE TO GO WITH THE ORIGINAL ENDING THEN NO !! IT WAS NOT ALL A DREAM  **

**What were louis' injuries ?**   
_> extreme dehydration , starvation , multiple injuries to the head , probably a broken rib and obvious psychological damage_

**Are they still the Brutal Brothers in the alternate ending ?**   
_> they could be anyone the reader wishes them to be !! _ ** they can be the Brutal Brothers or just regular people ! All depends on what the reader  **   
** chooses to end with BECAUSE IT IS AN ALTERNATE ENDING **

**Does Louis remember the Brutal Brothers in the alternate ending ?**   
_> he remembers them from his dreams because of the dreams of soulmates in this story_

**Where is Frances and Ron ?**   
_> those bitches are dead in the original ending but I don't know where they are in the alternate ending _


	51. thank you

**Hello beautiful baby loves !!**

_this is now the end of Brutal Brothers !! it's been over a year and I'm very happy with how this story turned out :^)_

i would love to thank every single one of you who voted , commented , or just read this !! thank you so much for the support and I'm just so happy that i'm finally done this fic , it's an accomplishment and I love it

**_wow , over a year - thank you so much_ **

**_very much_ **

loving you all always

\- jasmine <3


End file.
